Fatal Charm
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Part Two of the Fire Dancer series...fairytales are not just for kids and can be deadly for Johnny and the crew of Station 51 as they battle a wicked witch who wants Johnny's powers for herself.
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Charm

By

Ghostwriter56

Synopsis: Second in the Fire Dancer storyline. Old Bill loves to visit Rampart and tell the kids in Pediatrics fairytales, but there's one he tells about a certain fire station and a certain group of firefighters that may be steeped more in fact than fantasy!

Rating: K+ I make no claim in owning any characters except my own, thank you very much.

Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

"Bill! Come for another visit with the kids?" Dixie McCall smiled as she saw the hefty, balding old man walk up to the nurse's station. Bill nodded with a grin.

"Just can't get enough of those little ones. Feel so bad for them, being cooped up inside on such a nice day, besides that my special little friend Sally is going home today and I've got one more special story for her."

"Yeah, all the guys from 51 have been in visiting her. She was a brave little girl to save her baby brother from that fire before Johnny and Roy got them both out. Oh, and speaking of Johnny…" Dixie pointed down the hall as Johnny came towards them with Drs Brackett, Early and Morton in tow.

"John, we really need to run some more tests on you." Dr. Morton was insistent.

"Look, I've let you mad scientists poke and prod me for the last two months, I think enough is enough." Johnny tried hard not to loose his temper.

"And we appreciate it, we really do, but we can't find the source of your power as yet." Dr. Brackett explained. Johnny narrowed his eyes and looked Brackett straight in the eye.

"Maybe, just maybe you're not supposed to. My power is a spiritual thing, not physical."

"But the manifestation of a cold flame is impossible!" Morton exclaimed, pointing to the chart he carried.

"What do you guys want from me? Two hearts, three kidneys and maybe five stomachs? You've had your fun, besides Roy's waiting in the squad and I really gotta go." He turned and looked at the three bemused physicians and wiggled his fingers and smiled.

"Bye guys!"

Hurrying towards the door, he quickly said hi to Dixie and Bill before speeding around the corner.

"Well, I've got kids waiting, see ya Dixie." Bill smiled as he headed toward the elevator.

On the ride up, he couldn't help but snicker at Johnny's predicament. Johnny had amazing powers of flame, there was no doubt, he'd seen it himself, but the good doctors wanted physical proof. The door opened onto the Pediatric wing and Bill headed down to the nurses station.

"Bill! It's good to see you again! I'm sure the kids will be delighted with another of your great stories." A middle aged nurse with salt and pepper hair smiled as she looked up from her paperwork.

"I try to keep them satisfied Laura. Sally Winston is going home today I hear."

"This afternoon. She's been here for a week and is just itching to get out. It was real touch and go for her for awhile." She added with concern. The little girl had suffered severe smoke inhalation and heat stroke while managing to keep her infant brother relatively safe by wrapping him in several blankets which acted as filters for his breathing. He had only needed to be kept overnight. Sally was only eight years old but a hero to all who met her.

"I've got a very special story for her. Is she in the playroom?"

"No, she's in the ward room. Watch out for Jack Walters, he's a new patient. Broke his leg yesterday, not a happy customer." Laura warned. Bill brushed her news off with a wave of his hand.

"I think I can handle a grumpy boy, use to be one myself." Bill smiled as he made his way down to the ward where Sally was. Her bed was by the window and she was standing in a chair looking outside. Bill snuck up on her and picked her up.

"Uncle Bill! You came back!" She grinned, showing a couple of teeth missing.

"Why wouldn't I? Today's the big day, you get to go home!" Bill said happily, holding the little girl in his arms.

"We can't go home until the house is fixed. We're gonna stay with my Grandma and Grandpa until then." She explained as Bill plopped her back down in the bed. A couple of other kids came over and hugged the old fireman.

The boy in the bed next to Sally's looked over and wrinkled his freckled nose at the commotion.

"Who's the old stiff?" He asked. Bill raised an eyebrow at the insult and turned to the boy in traction.

"I'm Bill McGee, Old Bill to my friends and Uncle Bill to you kids here."

"What are you, some old relative looking for a handout?" The boy asked.

"Bill is wonderful! He comes and tells us stories!" Sally sparkled and the other kids agreed.

"I'm a volunteer here at Rampart. A retired fireman and engineer." Bill said proudly.

"Great, who's out fighting the fires with all these stupid firemen coming in to see her?" Jack demanded more than asked. Bill could feel his dander getting up, but he remained calm.

"Those men who visit helped rescue Sally and her baby brother from a fire. Sally saved her brother's life. Did Johnny Gage just come up here?" Bill asked Sally.

"Yes he did, look what he gave me!" She squealed with delight as she showed him a small gold pendant with a blue stone that glowed like opal. "He said its fire and he made it just for me."

Bill smiled at the sight of the light dancing in the stone. It was small, but just enough to notice if you looked hard enough.

"That's a very special stone; it's made from the sacred flame that only Johnny can conjure. Somehow he's made it into a solid form. Johnny's been practicing his craft, I see."

"What is this? You telling me that creepy looking dude has magical powers? I think you need to go back to the old folks home, Pops."

"How old are you?" Bill asked.

"Ten."

"That's a might old ten year old." Bill muttered as he turned back to Sally and the others. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and put the other kids up on the bed too.

"I thought that I'd tell you kids a very special story today."

"With princesses?" one little girl asked hopefully.

"Well, kinda in a way, but this story is a true story. There's the hero and his friends and a very wicked witch."

The kids on the bed all oohed and ahhed. Jack on the other bed picked up a comic book.

"This story begins…" Bill started only to have Sally shake her head.

"No Uncle Bill! All the stories begin with once upon a time."

"Oh, my mistake! Ok, once upon a time in the county of Los Angeles there was a county fire station."

"Fire station? What about a castle?" One of the other kids asked. Bill merely smiled and touched the child on the tip of her nose.

"This is a true to life fairy tale. No castles here I'm afraid. Now, there were six very fine and brave men who worked there. Let's see, there's Captain Stanley, he's the boss and a very good one at that, then there's Mike Stoker who's the engineer…"

"Like you use to be, right Uncle Bill?" Sally asked.

"Yes, just like that! Then there's Marco Lopez and Chet Kelly who are the firefighters, and very brave ones they are indeed! Now this station has two paramedics who take care of sick and hurt people. Roy DeSoto, a very quiet fellow but loyal to his friends and the subject of our story, Johnny Gage, who has some very special powers that I'll tell you about as the story progresses."

"This is about Johnny! I love Johnny!" Sally squeaked with delight.

"He's cute, I wanna marry him!" Another little girl sighed.

"Oh brother!" Jack grumbled from his bed.

"Now, our story begins on a bright and sunny morning, like today…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood

"Hey, Snow White! Stop messin around with the wildlife and get in here, coffee's getting cold!" Chet Kelly yelled out the office door. "That guy is unreal!" Chet muttered as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Johnny's still feeding the birds?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and he's turning this place into a Disney movie! Every morning he's out front feeding all those mooching birds, right out of his hand!"

Cap peeked over the rim of his coffee cup with a wicked grin.

"You know pal, he'd probably hand feed you too if you asked nicely."

Johnny sauntered into spacious kitchen area and went to the sink to wash his hands and grab a cup of coffee. His smile was contagious, except to Chet.

"It's such a beautiful day! Makes a man glad to be alive, don't you agree Chester B?"

"I agree that this place is turning into a wildlife refuge. Bad enough with the happy chirping birds every single morning, but when those two coyotes wandered into the apparatus bay…"

"They were lost! So we fed them and gave them a place to bunk down for the night. Johnny took them back to the hills and they haven't been back since. It was over a month ago." Marco recalled the unexpected visit from a month ago.

"I think Chet's just teed off because the birds like to poop all over his VW wagon." Mike slyly said without looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah, what is it with my car? Why does every freaking bird in the county wanna crap on my car?" Chet hotly demanded.

Johnny shrugged his thin shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"I think the birds sense the hostility you have towards me and it's their way of helping me."

Chet stomped up to Johnny and pointed a finger right in his face.

"Don't even tell me that you've been telling those birds to crap on my car, Gage!"

Johnny smiled and pushed the offending finger from his face.

"Chet, why would I do a thing like that? You're my pal, my brother, remember? Besides I can't talk to animals. I can read their emotions but I can't have a conversation with them."

"Well I think Chet's jealous." Marco said between sips of coffee.

"Jealous? Of Gage? Even with all his fantastic powers he still can't get a date! If that's something to be jealous of, then yeah boy am I jealous!" Chet snickered. Johnny frowned and looked to his partner for support.

"Don't look at me, pal. I have the wisdom of an armchair quarterback and the smarts to keep my mouth shut."

"Well, I hate to break up this little love in, but we got a lot of work to get done today. Those hoses need to be taken down and rolled; the floors could use a good sweeping. John, Roy your paperwork is really behind guys. Chief said you have to have it in by today, period."

"I'll get the logs." Johnny groaned, heading toward the office.

Only a mile down the road from the station house, a new tenant was taking up residence.

"What a dump!" A tall regal looking woman exclaimed as she stood on the second floor of what used to be an old warehouse. Her green eyes narrowed as she surveyed the dusty room. "One would think the Masters of Darkness could find me something a bit more suited to my status. A mansion in Beverly Hills would have been nice!"

Two stumped figures poked their grotesque heads out from behind one of the steamer trucks nearby.

"But the Hills of Beverly are not in the jurisdiction of the Fire Dancer. He works for the County, not the City of Los Angeles."

The woman turned to look at the two beings.

"It's bad enough you two were assigned to me for this job without having to put your two cents worth in!" She shot them a look of disgust. "Koruz and Bezmet, two top of the line imps who let a bunch of firemen get the best of them."

"Lady Clarissa should be pleased to have us serve her! We know the Fire Dancer better than any other!" Bezmet grinned as he hobbled over to her.

Clarissa leaned against one of the trucks and looked down and the ugly little imp.

"Tell me then, is he handsome?"

"Oh yes! A very tall and handsome one is the Johnny Gage!" Bezmet glowed, "Of the native blood is he, hair as dark as raven's wing and eyes the color of brown stone."

"Hummm…this could be promising, but enough of this idle chat, time to get to work and get this place ready to receive our very special guests!" She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting the New Neighbor

"Oh, Uncle Bill, was she really a witch?" Sally asked wide eyed

"She sure was and she was out to hurt Johnny and his friends." Bill said with great drama.

"But why? Firemen are nice." Another of the children asked.

"Well Cindy, it's not because they're firemen but that they fight for Good and she's a very, very evil person. There are forces of Darkness that want to stop Johnny and his friends because they're afraid of him."

"He must be very brave."

"Yes he is! He carried me and my baby brother out of our house while it was burning!" Sally told the other kids who ooohed and ahhed at the though of that.

"There's no such thing as witches and people with magical powers. That old guy is just blowing smoke out his ears." Jack sneered from his comic book.

Old Bill smiled at the disagreeable boy.

"I didn't realize you were listening too, Jack."

The boy looked horrified.

"Am not! Can't hear myself think. I'd get outta here if it wasn't for this darn traction thing!"

"What happened next, Uncle Bill?" Sally asked eagerly.

"Well, a few days passed and by using her dark magic Cassandra had her home set up…."

Captain Stanley came out of his office with a clip board in hand.

"We need to go do a fire inspection for a new business down the road from us."

"Didn't hear of anything going up lately." Marco remarked, leaning against the engine.

"It's a new club at the old Waverly warehouse. It's called The Poison Apple. We need to do a safety and fire sweep of the place before the lady can open up and she wants to open tonight." Cap replied.

"Lady? With a place named The Poison Apple maybe we just better send Gage in to check it out." Mike smiled as he hopped into the cab of the engine.

Johnny rolled his eyes as he slid into the front seat of the squad. Chet rushed up to his side with a wide eyed look.

"Careful Johnny, what if she is a witch? Is there anything in the Fire Dancer Guide Book on how to handle fem fatals?"

Johnny frowned at the fireman as Roy started up the squad.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, thank you Chet."

It was a short drive to the warehouse. The crew was amazed at how quickly the front of the building had been spruced up.

"Wasn't it just yesterday this place was all run down and stuff?" Marco remarked as he followed Cap into the main doors.

The inside bore no resemblance to a warehouse. Fine tapestries hung about the spacious dining space and against the right side wall was a magnificent ebony wood bar where a burly, almost orgeish looking man was stocking the back shelves.

"Excuse me; we're here to perform a safety inspection?" Cap asked the man. He looked up and grunted.

"Fine, fine…oh, you have a paramedic with you? Lady Clarissa would like to see him, hurt her foot or something, its right up that stairway." The bar keeper pointed to an elaborately designed iron spiral staircase.

"John, Roy get your gear and head up, we'll handle things down here." Cap instructed. The pair quickly got their gear from the squad and made their way up the staircase and down the hall. They stopped at a pair of red double doors that opened when they reached out to knock. Roy shot Johnny a concerned look.

"I can't tell, but something's not right here. Stay close, ok?"

"I would have even if you hadn't said so." Roy replied in a hushed voice as they entered. The living room was decorated in rich colors or dark blues, greens and purples with gold trim abundant throughout the spacious room. It was opulent to the point of being vulgar.

A set of doors across the room swung open and Clarissa stood in the doorway. She wore a deep green caftan and dripped with gold jewelry.

"You must be the paramedics! Please, come this way, I am Lady Clarissa." She beckoned them with a thick, syrupy voice that make the two men give each other wary looks.

They crossed the room and stepped into an even more opulent bedroom with a circular bed in the center of the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Roy asked. Clarissa brushed past him; letting her long darkly painted fingernails scratch his throat lightly. A sudden spinning sensation hit him as he lost his grip of the bio-com he carried. He quickly dropped like a stone onto a dark pink couch he'd been standing next to.

"Roy!" Johnny turned and put down the drug box next to the bio-phone and immediately checked Roy's pulse.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just having a little nappy. We have a lot to discuss and I don't need any input from your peanut gallery." Clarissa smoothly said as she sauntered over to an oval full length mirror. "The framework is carved from ebony, very fine workmanship. Pity the old man died as soon as he finished it, but then again it was meant to be."

"I feel a darkness in this place." Johnny muttered as he stood, satisfied that no harm would come to his partner.

Clarissa looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Tell me, Ancient One is this the Fire Dancer?"

An image appeared that blotted out her reflection, a middle aged man dressed in a mix of mid eastern and far eastern apparel. The reflection looked towards Johnny and nodded solemnly.

"It is as it was foretold by legend. The Fire Dance walks the Earth once again."

"How nice!" Clarissa smiled, closing the folding doors on the mirror. She turned to face the young man with a broad smile on her deeply red lipsticked lips. "You are much more handsome than I'd hoped for. It makes my work so much more pleasant, don't you agree?"

"To what?" Johnny asked flatly. Clarissa pouted as she crossed over to where Johnny stood. She reached up and stroked his dark hair.

"Don't you think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" She cooed. Johnny reached up and swatted her hand away from his head.

"I think you're vain and hurtful. Apparently you have power too so tell me what you've come here for."

"Hum, you're not as fun as I thought you'd be," she sniffed as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She patted the space next to her for him to sit down. Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"You are a bore, aren't you? I was told you would be a hard nut to crack. Look sweetie, let me make put this so even a fireman can understand it, ok? I think you and I could work wonders together. With my power and yours combine nothing could stop us." She explained sweetly. Johnny face gave away the puzzlement he felt.

"What do you mean? Take over the county?"

"You are such a simpleton! The world, my sweet! People don't know about beings like us, those gifted with true power, the power to rule over them and have whatever we want."

Johnny raised an eyebrow and grinned with that little crooked smile.

"Oh, I get it, you're a witch and you've been sent here to get rid of me or bring me over to your side! Ok, now I know where I stand and I stand firm," Johnny went over to Roy and picked up the bio-phone and drug box before turning to Clarissa again and giving her a dark warning look. "Clarissa..."

"That's Lady Clarissa to you." She intoned darkly.

"Look, I am the Fire Dancer and as such I've vowed to protect not only my tribe but the people of this county and beyond. That's a big order but I've already put one bad guy to bed and am not afraid to try for two."

"Oh, that Cyrus Braden fellow? Johnny, he pops off firecrackers compared to me." She informed as she rose and went to Johnny and suddenly pulled him close and kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss slowly and looked at him.

"Now, tell me that's not worth coming over to my side for?"

Johnny wiped the trace of lipstick from his lips with his bare forearm and glared at the woman. He put the drug box down and let loose a bolt of blue fire that knocked Clarissa onto her bed, flat on her back. He then turned to Roy and shook him gently.

"Huh…wha…"

"We're done here, let's go." Johnny said in a soft voice as he picked up the box and escorted his partner from the room.

"What happened?" Roy asked as he shuffled along under Johnny's prodding.

"You passed out. That chick's got a lot of incense burning and it made you dizzy, that's all."

He and Roy slowly made their way down the staircase and went up to Cap as he was finishing the inspection with his crew.

"Cap, I'm gonna run Roy over to Rampart, he passed out upstairs. I think he's ok but just to make sure."

"What happened?" Cap asked with concern.

"Crazy chick burns a lot of incense and it made him dizzy. We'll be back shortly." Johnny said as he guided Roy out the front doors.

Clarissa jumped from the bed and threw a glass figurine across the room, smashing it against the wall.

"So, he wants to play rough, does he? Oh, little man, you don't know the definition of the word rough, but I'm gonna teach you, oh how I'm going to teach you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Invitation to the Ball

Johnny hung around the nurse's station while Roy was being checked. He knew there was nothing wrong, but he needed an excuse to come to Rampart.

"Johnny! How's my favorite paramedic?" Dixie flashed a lovely smile to him as she swung around the corner to the nurse's station. Leaning forward against the countertop, she pushed the stack of files aside.

"I bet you say that to all the paramedics," Johnny smiled nervously. "Uh Dix, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure thing, don't mind me while I sort these files out." She said as she dug into a huge pile of manila folders on the counter.

Johnny cleared his throat and leaned over the counter.

"Well, you see the annual Fireman's Ball is next Saturday…"

Dixie glanced up from the files.

"Oh yeah, that's the big formal you guys have every year!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. See since I've been in the department I've always had to work, but this year A shift has the night off so all us guys thought we'd go as a group…."

"So, you want me to round up a short list of the prettiest nurses at Rampart for you to pick from, is that it?" Dixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Johnny looked shocked at the suggestion.

"No, no, no! Oh man, this is harder than I though…Oh man, how do I say this?"

Johnny agonized as he spun around in a circle. Roy and Dr Brackett were just coming out of treatment room one and hung back to watch.

Dixie put down the files with a thump and looked the young paramedic straight in the eye.

"Johnny, what ever it is, just spit it out!"

"Dixie, will you be my date for the Fireman's Ball?" Johnny broke the spoken speed record. His face glowed a shade of red and he felt as if his heart would stop beating.

Dixie was just as shocked.

"You want to take ME? Johnny, there must be a couple dozen girls…"

"Dix, this is a very special night and I wanna take the most beautiful girl at Rampart," He blushed. "Plus, it's my twenty-fifth birthday and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with then my best gal friend."

Dixie felt weak in the knees as she took his hands in hers.

"Johnny, that is about the sweeties….of course I'll go! I have that weekend off."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Dr. Brackett sternly asked as he joined them with Roy.

All the color drained from Johnny's face as he remembered the on-off relationship the head of emergency medicine had with the head nurse.

"Uh, I…I mean, it's….uh…" Johnny stammered to everyone's laughter.

"Johnny, I think it's great you wanna take Dix to the ball, I've heard it's quite a shin-dig." Brackett gave Johnny a pat on the back.

"Boy you really kept this under wraps, junior. I had no idea!" Roy smiled his approval of Johnny's date choice.

"Well then," Johnny smiled with relief, clapping his hands together, "That's that. I'll let you know what time I'll pick you up next Saturday, Dix."

"I can't wait, and I know just the dress to wear!" She beamed as the two paramedics left. When they got into the squad, Roy looked at Johnny with disbelief and a smile.

"Why you slick little devil you! Whatever brought this on?"

"Something wrong with me asking Dixie to the dance?" Johnny asked in a matter of fact tone.

"No, it's not like you to step out of your hunting grounds like that. Dixie is a bit older." Roy counseled. Johnny smiled at Roy like the cat that ate the canary.

"Maybe it's time I spread my wings. There's a lot to be said for older women, besides I like Dix a lot. She a very good friend, the best girl friend I have and it's my birthday and on my birthday I deserve nothing but the best."

"You are incorrigible." Roy sighed as he started up the squad.

"Oh, he's gonna pay for what he did!" Clarissa raged on, pacing about her bedroom. A few more items ended up in broken bits as she let go her rage against Johnny. "Thinks he can just come in here and threaten me, does he?"

"You did invite him here, and may I say you came on a bit strong?" The ghostly figure in the mirror noted with a touch of disapproval.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow as she marched toward the mirror.

"Whose side are you on?" She demanded.

"I take no side. I am a neutral observer. I tell you what you need to know and if he asks I would tell him also. I am on neither side of this fight and that is why I cannot spy on him for you."

"You what? I need information on Gage! How am I going to get it if you can't show me what he's doing?" She raged.

"My lady, there are wards all about him. They have sealed not only the fire station but the homes of the men as well. The only way you're going to find out what you need to know is from one of his brothers." The mirror said calmly. She turned away and waved off the suggestion.

"As if one of them is going to volunteer to help me…well, maybe not volunteer per say!" She smiled wickedly, rushing over to a large ancient looking book that was on an ornate bookstand. Flipping madly through the pages, she squealed with delight when she found what she was looking for.

"I can make one of them tell me! A little potion here, a little seduction there, brilliant!" She said, tapping her long manicured fingers on the page she'd found. "But which one? Bezmet, Koruz on the double you lazy slugs you!"

"Your Ladyship calls?" Bezmet hobbled over, bowing his head to Clarissa as Koruz did the same.

"Yes, did you say you have photographs of the firemen?"

"Indeed, great lady, we do! We managed to salvage them from what was left of the house of our late great master, Cyrus Braden. Koruz, bring the photos." Bezmet said as the other little imp went into a closet and banged around until he came out with a manila folder and handed it to Clarissa. She pulled out the slightly charred but still intact 8x10's of the A shifts of Station 51. Clarissa sat down on the bed and the two imps climbed up and looked over her shoulders as she went through the pictures.

"That is Captain Hank Stanley, their boss." Koruz informed, pointing at the first photo.

"No, not right." She dismissed and flipped to the next picture.

"Chester B Kelly. A regular fireman." Koruz said.

"Chet Chet bad! Throw water on us, he did!" Bezmet grumbled.

"This on is Marco Lopez, the other fireman." Koruz added as she looked at his picture.

"Too short besides I'm not into Latin men this year." She said with a boarded tone.

"John Gage."

"Have to admit, he is photogenic." She smiled.

"Roy DeSoto, his partner."

"Pretty pretty red hair!" Koruz sighed. Both Bezmet and Clarissa gave him a long hard look.

"Too close to Gage, in fact they all are!" Clarissa moaned as she flipped to the last picture.

"Ah, Mike Stoker the Engineer! Lady, I think he would be your choice for I do not think him to be as close to Gage as the others. Very quiet one is Stoker." Bezmet offered his insight.

Clarissa smiled as she stood and let the other photos fall to the floor.

"Yes, young and handsome! I think we'll give it a go with this one!" She went to a desk in the far corner of her bedroom and pulled out a dark red piece of paper. "I want the two of you to go to his home and slip this note under his door tonight after dark."

"What is it?" Koruz asked eagerly.

"An invitation young Mr. Stoker cannot refuse." She said softly, but with a deadly edge to her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Engineer's Story

Mike Stoker did not arrive back at his apartment until shortly after noontime. After getting off his shift at the fire station at eight he had a list of errands to run. His arms were loaded as he shuffled the load in his arms to get the key into the lock and open his front door. Rushing to the kitchen, he dropped the grocery bags and draped his dry cleaning over a chair. He then went to get his mail out of the box, passing over the dark red envelope that lay on the floor in the entryway.

On his way back in, his eye caught the colorful envelope as he flipped through the other bland colored envelopes in his hands. Bending over, he picked up the envelope and sat down in the small living room area. He dropped the other envelopes on the coffee table and opened the red one.

He pulled out a card of the same color. It was a printed announcement for the opening of The Poison Apple club which was to be that night. At first, he shrugged it off and dropped it on the table to go attend to his groceries. He rubbed his hands together, noting a light red dust on them from the invitation.

"Stupid way to get your attention." He muttered to himself, going to the kitchen and washing his hands. He then went about putting the groceries and his dry cleaning. Settling down on the couch he turned on the TV, only to fall asleep.

Mike felt very groggy when he woke. He looked at his watch and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was six PM. He was puzzled at how he could fall asleep when he'd gotten a full night's sleep at the station the night before. Going to the kitchen, he heated up some leftovers and ate, but halfway through his meal, he went back to the living room and picked up the invitation. He took it back to the kitchen with him and puzzled over it while he finished eating. He didn't know the owner, so why did he get a personal invite.

"Maybe she invited the whole shift, for doing that inspection so quickly." He mumbled as he put his dishes in the sink. He thought it was funny though that none of the guys had called him to go. Usually they would meet up and go stag, like a pack of wolves Roy called them on one occasion. The Station 51 Wolf Pack they were known as, which made Mike smile. Johnny was defiantly the alpha male in the pack, with Chet close by to pick up the leftovers.

As he sat there, he felt a sudden urge, which tuned into a need to go to the party. Mike was a very quiet fellow and didn't like going out on his own, but something made him get up and shower and change for this. How often did he get invited to the opening of a new club? Never! Johnny wouldn't hesitate for a moment and neither would he.

When he arrived about seven PM, there was a long line of people waiting to get in. It was a very hip, young crowd and Mike was feeling nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea. He wasn't suave or sophisticated. Most people were in groups and couples. A wave of uncertainty swept over him and he was about to leave when the line moved and he came to the door to face a burly looking man. Mike simply pulled out the invitation and the gruff man smiled with recognition.

"Right this way, Mr. Stoker! Jenny, take the gentleman to the bar." He barked as a young girl in a scanty peasant dress came and locked arms with the young engineer. She guided him to the bar and sat him down on a plush chair.

"Lady Clarissa will see you in a few minutes." She smiled as the bartender put a drink in front of him.

"Are any of my friends here yet? The guys from Station 51?" He asked.

"No sir, you were the only one invited." She flashed a grin and disappeared into the crowded room. Mike took a sip of the drink in front of him and frowned. Why was he the only one invited? Usually in cases like this Johnny and Roy were the guests of honor, not him.

He felt a firm tap on the shoulder as another burly fellow pointed towards the spiral staircase that was guarded by two more muscle men. Mike nodded and headed up the stairs. From the balcony he could see the hundreds of people, laughing and dancing as he made his way to the end of the hall and in front of the two massive doors that opened without a touch.

"Hello?" He called out timidly as he entered the opulent living room. The doors closed quietly behind him as he made his way into the large space.

"Make yourself at home; I'll only be a minute!" A woman's melodious voice called from behind another set of doors. Mike nervously adjusted his tie as he sat down on the ultra soft black leather couch in the center of the room. Soft music played in the background as he looked around and noticed a table set for two next to the fireplace. The doors opened and Clarissa stepped into the main room.

Mike was instantly dazzled by her beauty. She had a regal look about her with her flame red hair draping her bare shoulders. She wore a deep purple strapless gown that more than accentuated her ample bust and a slit in the side of the gown that proved her legs did go on forever. She smiled as she went over to greet him, an Amazon in comparison to him. She offered her hand in a manner expecting it to be kissed, but the engineer shook it instead.

"I do apologize for keeping your waiting, Mike; I may call you Mike?" She asked sliding down onto the couch.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I just don't understand what I'm doing here." Mike said shyly as he sat next to her.

"I invited you, that is why you are here!" Her voice was coy and playful. "I noticed you the other day when you were here for that boring inspection and I immediately took a liking to you."

"You mean Gage didn't blow you away with his charm?" Mike smiled as one of the men from downstairs entered the room pushing a cart loaded with food and drink.

"Him? That peasant? I'll admit he's a handsome devil, but he's so pedestrian! You on the other hand you have a quiet reserve that I find fascinating and you're not hard on the eyes either."

Mike couldn't help but blush at the colorful compliment. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He felt a tingle run up his arm as if something were invading his body, but that thought left his head when she spoke.

"See! I just adore a man who blushes! It shows he has feeling and warmth, and I do so love a warm man." Her voice nearly melted his brain. Something strange was happening but it felt so good he didn't want to figure it out. This amazingly gorgeous woman was crazy for him, not Gage the Rampart Romeo, but Mike Stoker who couldn't get the right time of day from a nurse.

"Ah, dinner is ready! I hope you're hungry Mike. I had my chef prepare a very special dinner for you. I don't cook myself but being a fireman I'm sure you must have to."

Mike got up and held a chair out for her as she slid onto it with the grace of a swan. Everything about this woman was perfection!

"Yeah, the guys really like my spaghetti. I make my own sauce, that's the trick." He said seating himself.

"How charming! You all so remind me of these seven fellows I use to know. They were in the mining business and very successful. You're all just a little hive of busy bees working at that fire station of yours!"

"Well, when you like what you do and the people you do it with that's what matters in the end." Mike said in the best philosophical way he could.

They talked through dinner, mostly about him and the crew at Station 51.

"It sounds like such a drudge, cleaning, cooking, and all that manual labor; how do you cope?" She asked over dessert.

"We all share the load. With six of us the work isn't so bad and the faster we get it done the more time we have for kicking back and study. I've been studying for the Captains exam, but no one knows it. They'd be ragging me constantly about it. I just mix it up with procedure manuals so no one's the wiser."

"You don't strike me to be the deceitful type, Mike. You just beam honesty," Clarissa sighed, putting her fine linen napkin on the table. "Would you be a dear and excuse me for just a moment?"

She left the table and went to her bedroom, closing the doors behind her.

"This one is too good to be true, what a sentimental sap!" She groaned as the pair of imps poked their ugly heads from the closet across the room.

"We did warn you, Lady. These firemen are goodness to the core." Koruz said coming out of the closet as Clarissa crossed over to an ornate vanity table and opened a jar. She took out a wad of small bills and handed it to the imp.

"Go out and cause some mischief somewhere, take in a porn film, anything to get out of here for the night." She ordered.

Bezmet looked unhappy as he joined his partner who stuffed the money into a pocket of his pants.

"But, we wanted to stay here, in case you had need of us."

"To spy on me and my date is more like it," She scolded. "Now get out of here. Between the layers of spells from the invitation, food and drink he should be a push over about now. I've got a lot of work to do and I don't need your interference."

"Nice work if you can get it, at least on your back!" Bezmet sneered as she chased the pair out a hidden side door and locked it. She looked at the mirror with a scowl.

"Remind me to punish those two later."

"They are only imps, what do you expect from their base nature, Shakespeare?" The Spirit of the Mirror replied as she closed the folding doors on it. Taking a deep breath, she went back to join Mike, who was trying to get to his feet.

"Oh, my dear, you're not going to run out on me, are you?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around the woozy fireman.

"Well, I gotta go to work in the morning. It's been really nice, but…" Mike tried to step away from her, but stumbled. She managed to catch him and guide him into her bedroom. Plopping him down on the foot of the bed, she snuggled up to him. The glitter of her diamonds and the scent of her perfume aided tightening her hold on the hapless young man.

"You're in no condition to drive. I insist you stay the night." Her eyes glimmered with dark intent.

Mike tried his best to stand, but the lady had a vice grip on his arm and let her free hand run carelessly along his thigh.

"I never let the big ones get away, besides I've always wondered if it's true what they say about fireman being called hose jockeys."

Mike turned to her and planted a long deep kiss on her lips, letting the night wrap around him.

It was near midnight when Clarissa slipped out of the bed, but not before removing Mike's watch from his wrist. Wrapping a deep green robe about her she made her way back into the main room and to a doorway that led to a small dimly lit room full of books and assorted bottles filled with all kinds of strange items. Sitting down at a worn work bench she put down the watch and turned it over to the backside. With fine engraving tools she worked away the rest of the night putting tiny markings along the back face of the watch and the metal band. When she was finished several hours later she went back to her room and carefully placed the watch back on his wrist without waking him.

"Let these mark bind you to do my bidding." She whispered in his ear.

Mike lifted his head as a newborn would and looked around.

"Man, what a night…what time is it?" He mumbled, pulling the watch to his face. He suddenly went pale as his eyes bugged wide open. Jumping from the bed, he quickly dressed.

"What's wrong? I thought we'd have an all day breakfast!" Clarissa teased.

"It's eight AM! I'm an hour late for work! Cap is gonna skin me alive!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry but last night was truly magic, wasn't it?" She asked with a little pout. Mike was nearly dressed, but stopped for a moment to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, I guess it's worth being late for." He smiled as he rushed out the room, but turned at the door and called out, "Call me tomorrow."

"Oh don't you worry, Mike darling, you'll be hearing from me." Clarissa laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Step Captain

"What did the bad lady do to Mike's watch, Uncle Bill?" Sally asked, totally enthralled with the story so far. Bill had modified his version for the children to Mike passing out on the couch; after all a story didn't have to have all the truth, especially for little ears!

Bill touched he nose lightly with the tip of his finger.

"Oh no! I'm not to that part yet! Don't want to give away too much and spoil all the surprises to come."

"The only surprise I'll get is if you end this stupid story!" Jack grumbled. "Geeze why can't they have a TV in this joint?"

Bill was growing impatient with the boy and his interruptions, trying to ruin his story for the other children. He did his best to muster up a kind smile.

"Well, there's a TV in the lounge down the hall, but I don't think you're gonna make it, Jack." Bill was looking right at the traction device with the other children who giggled. Jack sneered and pushed his face into a Superman comic.

"What happened next?" One of the other children pressed.

"Hum, let me think…oh yes I have it! You know Clarissa has magic and uses it for evil right? Well, she's not the only bad person in the story. Some people, who are supposed to be good, can be bad. There's this captain in the fire department who's a very good firefighter but he doesn't like Captain Stanley."

"But Captain Stanley is so nice!" Sally injected, having first hand knowledge of the crew of 51.

"Yes he is, Sally, but this problem goes way back to when Hank was just a trainee at the fire academy. So, here's what happens next. Mike Stoker rushed to the station, knowing he was late and without an excuse…."

"Stoker! You're and hour and a half late pal!" Cap's tone was more concern and anger. "I was about to mount up a search party for you, what happened?"

The others gathered around the back of the apparatus bay gawking at the disheveled engineer, wearing his slightly rumpled three piece suit with his tie just barely hanging around his neck untied.

"Sorry Cap, I lost track of time somehow. I had this date and, well…." Mike's voice was tiny and full of repentance.

Marco, Chet and Johnny all snickered only to have Roy and Cap shoot them all warning looks.

"Well, go take a quick shower and dress. You remember I have to go to a captain's meeting all day at headquarters so I won't be back until this evening. Captain Grayson of 28's is going to be here shortly. When I get back we'll talk about this, ok Pal? I'm not mad, just concerned." Cap smiled as he turned and left. The three single firefighters circled the engineer like vultures.

"Geeze Stoker, you look like a train wreck!" Chet muttered.

"Yeah, but he sure smells nice!" Marco added with a cheesy grin.

Johnny moved next to Mike and took a deep sniff of his clothes.

"I think it's…yes, Channel Number 5! You went out with a lady of means, Mike!"

"C'mon you guys lay off." Roy grumbled, giving his partner a sharp look. Mike skulked back to the locker room with the trio close behind.

"Who was she?"

"She got a sister?"

"I can't wait to hear all the juicy details about this!" Johnny wore an ear to ear grin as Mike silently pushed the door to the locker room open and went inside. The others were about to follow him when Roy stepped forward and blocked the door.

"You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" He chastised, especially looking at Johnny. "I thought some decent respect might have rubbed off on you, Johnny. Mike's a very shy guy and you guys are making things worse."

"Aw Roy, don't go all Ward Cleaver on us. Don't tell me you don't enjoy seeing Mike Stoker's halo slip?" Chet challenged the senior man.

"Yeah, if it was Johnny you'd be riding him like a race horse." Marco added.

Roy ignored that remark and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the trio who sulked off together towards the kitchen. Roy waited a good five minutes before he entered the locker room. Mike was already out of the shower and getting dressed.

"You ok?" He asked the engineer as he leaned against the sink.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping the wolves a bay, Roy. I'm not really up for that kinda interrogation right now." Mike said with a sheepish little smile.

"Well, it's happened to me too."

"You? I can't imagine that…I didn't mean it the way it sounded…" Mike caught himself and flushed red.

"Well, when Joanne and I were first married…you get the idea. I never played the field much. I guess I'm one of those guys who the term love at first sight really means something."

"I think that's pretty cool, Roy. Not many people are that lucky," Mike said as he sat down on the bench to put his shoes on. "You and Joanne, you're a storybook couple, you know, happily ever after and all."

Roy couldn't help but chuckle.

"In some respects I guess we are, but there are days you'd swear we were a marriage made in Hell. Plans get put off, the kids are acting up or sick, I end up not being at home for a dinner because I'm working late. It's all part of being married, but with a gal like Jo, I can get through it," Roy put a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder. "Someday you'll find out. Johnny on the other hand…"

Roy broke off his speech when he heard a commotion out in the bay. Mike quickly finished dressing and went out to see what was wrong.

Captain Elroy Smithers stood in the doorway of the office with Johnny, Marco and Chet shouting at him.

"Oh no…." Mike said feeling his heart sink. Roy gave him a confused look.

"I know that's not Captain Grayson, but who is he?"

"Remember we told you about Captain Smithers? That's him." Mike said grimly as he and Roy joined the rest of the crew. Roy stepped between his crew and the captain.

"Hey! Everyone just calm down!"

"Chief Houts told him he was never to come near us!" Chet said pointing a finger.

"I thought Captain Grayson was supposed to be here for the day." Roy inquired of the captain.

"You must be DeSoto. Captain Grayson is out sick today so I offered to take his post. Imagine my surprise when I found out where I would be assigned!" Smithers said in a mocking voice. "Here I am, at the famous Station 51 and her glorious A shift!" His voice turned dark as he entered the office and barked. "Gage, in here now!"

"Huh boy…." Johnny went into the office and closed the door behind him. The captain sat down in Hank's chair but did not offer the paramedic a seat.

"So, you're the fabulous Johnny Gage I've heard so much about! So many fascinating stories about you; let's see you're the Rampart Romeo, one half of the best paramedic team in the county and, oh yes, some sort of magic man who can conjure fire!"

Johnny said nothing, his face a monument to stone. Smithers leaned back in the chair and looked at the young man with contempt.

"Because of you, I have a very nasty written reprimand in my file which means it's gonna be nearly impossible for me to make Chief now. I'm sure Hank Stanley with make it with no problem whatsoever."

"Don't take it out on my shift because you've got a beef with my Cap." Johnny said with a hot lick in his voice.

"My, my you are a mouthy little fellow, aren't you Gage? Well, tell you what, if you show me this power of yours I'll go easy on you boys today."

Johnny looked down at the grinning man, his eyes almost glowing with anger.

"The gift I have is sacred to my people. Only those closest to me have seen it. I don't intend on making a side show freak of myself for anyone who asks, least of all you Captain Smithers. I know all about you and Captain Stanley and that's between the two of you, not me or the guys outside. I'm going now and I'm calling headquarters and ask that another captain come to relieve you." Johnny turned and took a step toward the door only to have Smithers jump from his chair and grab the paramedic and spin him around to face him.

"You just bought yourself a long day of work, Gage, you and your buddies. You're gonna be too busy to use the phone!" Smithers gave Gage a hard push toward the door. Johnny stepped out and joined the others waiting by the squad.

"Work detail for today. I want those vehicles moved outside. NOW!" Smithers roared. Mike and Roy moved quickly as Chet opened the front door. They parked the engine and squad outside and went back in. "Now, we're gonna have a floor cleaning party. In the office I have buckets and brushes. I want this floor cleaned."

"We usually mop the floor, Captain. It was just done yesterday." Marco piped up.

"Well, let me make it clear boy, it's not clean enough for me. Now you fellows are gonna get on your hands and knees and clean that floor until it shines and then you will wax it." Smithers sneered.

"You can't do that!" Chet burst out without thinking. Smithers looked at Chet with disgust.

"What kind of kennel is this? A half baked pair of Irishmen, a Spic and an Indian and who knows what else we have here." Smithers turned back to the office.

"This is insane, Roy. What are we gonna do?" Mike asked worriedly as Johnny went in the office and gathered up the buckets and gear. He headed for the kitchen, followed by the others.

"This is all my fault." He quietly said as he began to fill the buckets with water.

"How is this your fault?" Roy asked.

"Smithers wants to see my power, said if I showed him he'd give us an easy day. I refused."

"It's a damn good thing you did!" Chet said, his dander suddenly rising. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'd rather spend the day scrubbing the floor than give him the satisfaction!"

Everyone was stunned as Chet took the first bucket of soapy water and headed for the bay. Marco shrugged his shoulders and picked up a scrub brush.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Chet, besides when Cap gets back that dude is dead meat."

"Hopefully we'll get some calls and stay out of here today." Mike smiled as he took the next bucket of water and went to the bay. Johnny and Roy stood silently watching the last bucket fill.

"With our luck, we'll be stuck here all day." Roy prophesied.

It was nearly five PM when Captain Stanley pulled into the drive and saw the squad and engine still parked outside. He frowned and parked his car. Going in the kitchen door, he found an exhausted Chet Kelly rinsing out a bucket and filling it for the umpteenth time.

"Kelly, what are you doing? Why are the squad and engine parked outside?"

"Ask Captain Smithers. For the last nine hours we've been scrubbing the apparatus bay floor with scrub brushes on our hands and knees and now we're just finishing waxing it."

Cap swiftly left the room to see his crew at the back of the bay just finishing the waxing.

"Thank goodness you're back, Cap!" Roy sighed as he slowly got to his feet.

"I said no talking! What are you…" Smithers roared but shut up when he saw Hank Stanley. There was no way to measure the depth of Hank's anger as he stormed towards Smithers, with his fists ready to strike. Roy and Chet reached him first and pulled him back.

"Cap! No! He's not worth getting suspended or fired for!" Roy hollered reason to his senior. Johnny, Marco and Mike quickly joined him in the fray as Chief Davis and Chief Houts entered through the office.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chief Houts roared, bringing everyone to a standstill. "Smithers, what are you doing here? I told you not to ever come here."

"Captain Grayson was ill so I offered to help out, besides it's apparent that this station needs discipline in the worst way."

"Chief, we've been on our hands and knees all day cleaning this floor." Chet said, pointing to the glimmering floor.

"Wow, never seen a bay floor look like that!" Chief Davis marveled, and then looked at the exhausted crew who had preformed the labor.

"Alright, Davis, go in the office with Stanley and Smithers and make sure they don't kill each other. The rest of you come with me into the dorm." Chief Houts ordered. The station crew slowly made their way back to the dorm and sat down on the first two bunks while Houts pulled up a chair.

"Now, what's this all about? DeSoto, you're senior man."

"Well, there's no secret about Cap and Smithers feeling for each other. Captain Smithers came in here and demanded that Johnny show him his powers. Johnny refused so he put us on some kind of punishment detail all day. Strange thing is we haven't had a call all day, sir."

"Why didn't you call me? I told you if you ever have a problem to call." Chief Houts voice was full of concern as he looked at the exhausted men.

"Captain Smithers wouldn't let us use the phone. In fact, I think somehow he got us put out of service to keep us on this detail." Roy explained very calmly despite the anger he and the others felt.

"The Evil Step Captain." Chet muttered under his breath.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Chief Houts began very slowly, looking each of the exhausted firemen in the eye. "You are an amazing group of men. Anyone else would not have done what you did."

"We didn't want to get our Cap in trouble. He's tough, but good to us." Marco added.

"And that reflects on all of you as well as him. Clean up and get some rest. I'll keep you off duty for a few more hours, you all deserve that much. Gage, you look upset son, what's on your mind?"

"I just feel bad about this. Something I could have prevented, but my pride…"

"You did the right thing, Gage. I want to keep a tight lid on this talent of yours. Captain Smithers is going to face some very harsh treatment of his own; I can assure you of that. Now, go clean up and get some rest. Stay in the locker room/dorm area until your captain comes for you. Just lie down and take a nap, I can see you all need it." Chief Houts got up and the crew muttered their thanks as he left.

"Talk about your dish pan hands!" Mike sighed, looking at his red and sore hands.

"That's putting it mildly. C'mon let's clean up." Roy said.

"Roy, what do you think will happen to Smithers?" Johnny asked wearily.

"Whatever it is, it's never gonna make up for this as far as I'm concerned." Marco grumbled as he headed for the shower.

"C'mon fellas, time to get up." Captain Stanley said loudly with a clap of his hands. Five very groggy heads looked up into the darkness of the dorm.

"What time is it anyway?" Chet wondered.

"Its 19:30 hours and we go back on duty in a half hour so I figured you'd want to eat seeing how you haven't had a bite all day." Cap said with a sad smile. "Let's look alive, well at least pretend you're alive. I ordered pizza and it's piping hot."

The mention of hot food seemed to stir the sleepy firemen into movement as they got up and shuffled to the kitchen. Their uniforms were wrinkled a bit but that didn't seem to bother Hank. He smiled as he watched his crew dig into the pizzas like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"So, what happened after we went beddy-bye?" Chet asked for all.

"Captain Smithers is on a week's suspension without pay. I think he's either gonna end up at headquarters behind a desk or at some god forsaken outpost brush station. He's really in for a lot of trouble now."

"You sound sorry for him, Cap." Mike noted. Cap grimaced, leaning back in the chair.

"I am Mike. I'm sorry for any man who can't cut it in this department. Smithers is one of the best men I've seen, but he just couldn't get over his resentment of me."

"Sounds more like jealously too me." Roy quietly said.

"Really?" Cap asked.

"Sure; look at the guy. He's always felt like he's worked in your shadow and let's face it, we've gotten a lot of publicity, especially with the paramedic program. He's never had the success you've had and such a loyal group of guys too."

"Besides who's got such a great Cap to buy us pizza?" Marco asked.

"I didn't feel like cooking, ok? When you go to Rampart, make sure you pick up something for your hands, pal. You guys look like you've been scrubbing a floor all day." Cap said with a wink as he got up and sauntered off to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

War

A couple of days went by and A shift was back at the station. It had been a busy shift. Dinner was finished and Mike was washing the dishes. Johnny was beyond delighted that he actually won a hand of cards and was free of the odious chore. The rest of the crew was gathered around the TV watching the news with the sound being loud enough for them not to hear the quiet knock on the door. Mike looked over his shoulder and saw Clarissa in the shadows. He slipped out the door and looked surprise.

"Did you miss me, darling?" She asked with a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I kinda figured you dumped me." Mike said quietly.

"Oh, how could I do that? I've been busy and I am sorry," she sighed in his ear, wrapping her long fingers around his watch and pressing on it tightly. "Come see me tomorrow evening. I have something I need you to do for me, no matter what you see tonight, you will come, you have to."

Mike's blue eyes glazed over as her words drilled deeply into his will.

"I have to come." He replied quietly.

"Very good! I love a quick learner. Now, invite me inside, you see I can't come into your firehouse without a proper invitation. Your friend Johnny has this place guarded like Fort Knox."

Mike opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Hey guys, we got company." He announced. Chet reached over and turned down the TV and then looked around to see the tall stunning woman dripping with jewels and wearing a dark purple pantsuit.

Everyone smiled except Johnny, who jumped from his chair and marched over to Clarissa.

"How did you get in here? This place is warded."

"He invited me in." She smiled and pointed to Mike who shrugged innocently.

"Well, I'm uninviting you right now!" Johnny roared. Cap came up behind him with a puzzled look on his face.

"John, what's wrong? Since when are you kicking a beautiful woman out of here?"

"Captain, you are too kind!" She said smoothly, offering her purple gloved hand to him.

"Frankly I'm kinda out of the loop myself. What's going on?" Roy wondered as Clarissa brushed past him and made her self at home on the couch. She had a very amused look on her face as she looked at the bemused firemen.

"I'm here to discuss a proposition with young Mr. Gage here, but you can stay, you may find it amusing."

The look of dark distrust on Johnny's face was palatable as the room suddenly felt charged with tension and rising power. He stood across the room from her, his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you want, Clarissa?"

"You could try to be charming, it becomes you so, but if you want to play hard ball then fine," she smiled, leaning back on the couch. "I know I came on a bit strong the other day. That was wrong but I wasn't expecting to find such a handsome man as the keeper of the flame, well, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

Johnny stood like a statue, his face grim as granite.

"Well," she continued. "I think we two can come to a meeting of the minds. John, between the two of us we wield enough power to make things a lot better. You and I could end the wars, poverty and bring a new renaissance to this tired old world."

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"What you're really saying is that between us we could rule the world?" Johnny asked plainly.

"See! Now you get the idea! I knew you were a bright boy!" Clarissa happily exclaimed.

The rest of the crew just stood by silently but tensely watching to see which of these two powerful cobras would strike first. Johnny stepped forward and stood in the center of the room. A crooked smile creased his face.

"You're talking marriage. A marriage made in Hell."

"My side has a lot to offer. You're powerful now, but with my help you could be unstoppable!" Clarissa's eyes widened. Johnny did his best to hold his temper in check.

"What you're proposing is nothing short of slavery, not only for me but the whole human race."

Clarissa felt the hostility from him and stopped smiling as she rose and walked over to him. She stood toe to toe with him.

"And you think you can help mankind along with a few small flames?"

"I walk a very narrow path; there is no room on it for the wayward and lazy."

"You are turning me down? This is the last time I will ask. Next time I will take your power by force." Her voice was low and threatening. Johnny's reply matched her note to note.

"Take your best shot, lady. I don't go down easy."

Clarissa smiled as she turned and took a few steps away, but suddenly turned around with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Johnny I just want to return the favor of a few days ago."

She thrust her hand forward and a ripple of purple energy took the unsuspecting paramedic and threw his against the back wall. He hit the large chalkboard with a crushing thump as the air was knocked completely out of him and the crumpled to the floor. Before any of the others could move, Clarissa turned to them.

"Take care gentlemen for I am about to unleash a small sample of what I can do upon all of you," She brushed past them but stopped in front of Mike. "I think I'll start with this little one. Sorry dear, but that's the way of the world."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a length of purple silk cord that snapped from her hand and wrapped around the engineer's throat, choking him as she left the station.

Cap rushed to Mike's side as he dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath but the cord was tightening.

Roy, Chet and Marco were easing Johnny to his feet.

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me…"

"Roy! On the double!" Cap hollered as Roy rushed to Mike's aid. He pulled out a pair of surgical scissors from the pack he wore on his belt and tried to cut the cord, but it was like steel.

"It won't cut…Johnny!" Roy called out as Johnny made his way painfully to his partner with Marco and Chet close by. Mike was loosing consciousness as Johnny knelt beside him and put his hands around the offending cord. The blue flame once again ran from his fingertips and burned the cord, leaving Mike's skin unaffected. Chet ran to the squad and quickly returned with the oxygen.

"Set it wide open. Cap, you'd better call in a Code I, we need to get him to the hospital," Roy advised. "Wouldn't hurt to have Johnny checked too." Cap nodded and went to the phone to make the call.

"I'm fine." Johnny groused with a wincing look that told everyone he was in pain.

"Maybe we should call George White Owl." Marco offered, remembering Johnny's medicine man that had helped save them months before.

"No, I can handle this, it's my responsibility." Johnny said more as a vow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Poisons, Potions and Promises

"That Clarissa is a terrible person!" Sally cried out as Bill finished the next part of the story.

"She certainly is, and she's gonna cause more trouble for the boys before this story is over." Bill affirmed, looking over to see Jack peeking over the top of his comic book. Bill chuckled to himself because he never met a kid who could resist one of his stories.

"Go on Uncle Bill, what happens next?" Another child asked anxiously.

"Well, Johnny and Mike had to come here to Rampart to get checked out, Captain Stanley makes sure his men are well taken care of…"

"For the zillionth time, I'm fine!" Johnny exclaimed while Dr. Morton checked the spine and skull x rays that had been taken earlier.

"Everything looks fine, but from what I was able to get out of Roy, you took a pretty bad blow. What caused it?"

Johnny gave the young doctor a long, tired look.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Johnny hopped down from the examination table and put his shirt back on before heading down to the treatment room where Mike was taken.

"You know, it's kinda nice to see a fresh face come in here for a change, we get so tired of patching Johnny up." Joe Early kidded as Johnny came in the door.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite patient?"

"When this hospital gets a new wing, they're gonna name it after you because you've been in here so much." Kel Brackett joked, helping Mike sit up.

"How are you, Mike?"

"Been better." He said with hoarseness in his voice.

"You guys were lucky to get that restriction off his throat in time before his larynx was crushed. By the way, you never told us what happened."

"We're having problems with a neighbor down the street, to put it mildly." Roy grumbled, giving Johnny a hard look. John shot the look back to his partner.

"I said I can take care of this and I will."

"Apparently we've got a witch hot on our tails. She made an offer Johnny couldn't refuse but did and I guess she's planning on taking it out on all of us."

Roy's words were not lost on his partner.

"I can handle her. I need to beef up the security around the station, that's all."

"What if she hits outside of work?" Roy's voice was full of concern as he backed his partner into a corner. "What if she comes after my family, or any of the guy's? Johnny, you can't be in two places at once, except the Middle Lands. Johnny, please call George, at least he can advise you."

Johnny's face softened as he took in the concern and fear in Roy's countenance. Placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, he assured him everything would be fine.

"I've got to take charge Roy. George won't be here forever. I can't go crying to him every time something comes up. You guys are my brothers now; you're my responsibility, not George's. Please trust me?"

"I think Roy's right." Brackett added. John turned and shook his head.

"This is my fight, Doc and I'll fight it on my terms."

The next two days found Johnny working all hours of the day and night on defending his brothers. He went over each one's homes and planted small bits of herbs in cracks and entryways. Roy's house was the most difficult. He hadn't told Joanne or the kids about Johnny's powers, so when he came over Roy told her he was putting a tribal blessing on the house which wasn't far from the truth. Joanne DeSoto wondered how Johnny got so spiritual but Roy explained that when he'd gone home a couple of months before he had immersed him into tribal culture and was studying to be a medicine man. Roy's children thought it was the coolest thing to ever happen at their home and followed their "uncle" Johnny around and were mesmerized by the care he took in safeguarding their home. Even the family dog had a small parcel of herbs attached to his collar for safety.

Unfortunately after spending several hours going over Mike Stoker's apartment, Mike destroyed all the charms Johnny had placed. He did things he either couldn't remember or couldn't help himself to do. Clarissa's hold on him was strong and she kept tabs on him through the charmed watch he wore constantly. He was the primary victim in this fantasy come true and couldn't realize it. The night before he had spent with her and she had given him a small box. While he slept, she instructed him what to do with the items inside. He would carry out her revenge.

"Chet, I hate to admit it, but whatever you're cooking smells great!" Johnny smiled as he strode up to the stove where Kelly was frantically slaving away.

"Go away Gage, if I miss a step now it's ruined." He grumbled adding a pinch of salt. Johnny frowned and walked out of the room. Mike came in, leaning over Chet's shoulder and sniffed.

"Smells great, when's dinner?"

"As soon as you guys leave me alone, that's when!" he grumbled.

"Oh, Cap said he wants to see you. Something about a foul up on your paycheck." Mike's matter of fact tone always put Kelly on edge. He handed the wooden spoon to Mike as he sped off to the office. Mike stirred the rich sauce with one hand while fishing in his pants pockets for a tiny white cloth bag that held about a teaspoon's worth of powder. He dropped it into the pot and stirred it until it dissolved. A few moments later Chet returned looking more puzzled than usual.

"Cap says there's no problem with my pay."

"Sorry, I must have misunderstood," Mike apologized, handing the spoon back to Chet. "Can't wait to try it." Chet shot him a wary look.

"You didn't taste it?"

"Corse not, I know better." Mike smiled as he walked away. Chet shook his head.

"Weirdest bunch of guys I've ever worked with."

Chet continued to stir as Roy and Johnny came in the kitchen.

"C'mom Kelly, I'm starving!" Johnny complained as he raided the refrigerator for something to tie him over.

"Well, this is gonna be worth the wait!" Chet crowed adding another dash of pepper to the pot. "You guys rave so much about Stoker's spaghetti; well I found a recipe that makes his look like tomato soup!"

"If it's anything like your chili, I'd better put in an advance call to Rampart." Johnny sneered.

"You love my chili!" Chet pouted.

"Yeah, I do, but I can only eat it in small doses. Where does an Irishman get off using so much spice?"

"Must be that Indian grandmother of his." Roy muttered as he flipped through the newspaper.

Johnny looked confused for a moment, and then went over to Roy to read the paper over his shoulder, knowing full well how it irritated his partner. Chet shook his head and went back to his sauce. He took a teaspoon from the counter and dipped it into the pot to take a taste. The moment the liquid hit his throat, it constricted. The spoon fell to the floor with a clatter that caught the two paramedics off guard.

"What the….Chet!" Johnny rushed over and caught him before he fell to the floor. Roy made a mad dash to the squad.

"Cap! We got a Code I, Chet's choking!"

Marco and Mike grabbed the drug box and bio-phone and ran into the kitchen.

"Airway is constricted, but what's causing it?" Roy said grabbing the drug box while Johnny opened the line to Rampart. Dr. Morton gave permission for an esophageal airway.

"What could cause this? What was he doing?" Roy wondered as he worked quickly to establish the airway.

"Wait a minute, he tasted the sauce….no, no how could she have…Marco, get a sample of that sauce in a container. We'd better have it analyzed." Johnny worried.

"Lucky we got the airway in when we did; it barely went down his throat." Roy grimly noted as the sound of the oncoming ambulance grew louder.

In a matter of minutes the crew was on their way to the hospital. It was little over an hour when Dr. Morton came out to the waiting area.

"He's gonna be fine. Once we analyzed what was in that sauce of his."

"What was it?" Cap asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Some sort of organic compound, but mostly made up of pollen from a very rare flower that only blooms in Northern Europe, but lucky for Chet you got him here as quickly as you did. That form of pollen has been known to be fatal. He got a very low dose and should be ready to leave in an hour." Dr. Morton looked at the men whose countenances were grim at best.

"You all don't seem very happy, what's wrong?"

"If we'd eaten that sauce, we'd probably all be dead. I wonder if that's what she planned." Johnny muttered, deep in thought.

"I don't understand." Morton shook his head.

"We've got a pest problem, Doc. Seems that another bad guy is after Johnny again." Roy explained.

"Yeah, she even managed to get past all the protection Johnny put up at the station." Marco added.

"Well, I'll send Chet out when I think he's ready to leave, I just want to keep an eye on him. He's gonna have a pretty bad sore throat for a day or so."

"Thanks Doc." Cap smiled as Morton left.

"I wonder," Johnny said softly, "is she trying to kill us, or just scare us?"

"Let's face it pal, you really put a bug in her bonnet by turning her down the other day." Cap reminded him.

"I'm sorry about this guys. It's all my fault." Johnny lamented, hanging his head and covering his face with his hands. Roy reached over and put a protective arm around his sagging shoulders.

"We knew the job was dangerous when we took it. Perhaps now you'll call George?"

"Ok," Johnny acquiesced, looking at his partner. "I'll call him as soon as we get back to the station."

"I think we'll all feel better about that." Mike said, looking at Johnny with his trademark shy grin that held the answers Johnny was looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

More Mayhem at the 51st

"…no Mom, it's nothing to worry about…yes, well give Dad my love and I'll see you in a couple of weeks, ok? Promise! I love you too."

Johnny hung up the phone and turned to the crew with a frown.

"Well, George is on a week long camping trip with the local Scouts along with my Dad. They're riding and no one knows those horses like he does. They won't be back until Saturday afternoon, so I guess we're on our own."

"Saturday is the Fireman's Ball. Wonder if we're gonna live to see it." Marco grumbled.

"We'd better; I've got the prettiest girl in the county going with me!" Johnny smiled and he puffed up with pride.

"You mean Dixie McCall is REALLY gonna go with you?" Mike said in astonishment.

"What some women won't do for a free meal." Chet's voice was still hoarse, but his words were not lost on the men. Johnny turned his nose to that remark.

"Have you tried going over to the Middle Lands and asking the great chiefs?" Roy asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, last night at home I did. They told me that they cannot interfere in events on this plain of existence. I must find the courage and power within me to defeat her," Johnny looked upwards and said loudly with exasperation, "Thanks a lot, great ancestors of mine!"

The rest of the day was occupied with trash fires sprained ankles. It had been a very uneventful day except for the fact that Chet's voice had returned and he would not stop talking about his trauma until the rest of the men threatened to lock him out of the fire house for the night.

At sunset, Mike went out to take down the flags. When he finished he walked over to the flowerbed in front of the building. Looking around, he pulled another small packet from his uniform pockets and tossed it down to the ground and walked back into the station, not seeing the packet melt into the ground.

A few minutes later, Marco came out with a bucket full of gardening tools. He enjoyed working in the flower bed and wanted to get the weeding done. The evening commuter traffic hummed by as he worked, cursing under his breath in Spanish for not getting to the flowers sooner. As he worked, he was unaware of a vine on the far end of the bed that crept out from under the ground and snaked along the ground in back of the fireman. Marco felt something brush against him, but thought it was a bug and kept swatting it until the vine suddenly coiled around his waist and began to tug.

"What the….!" He cried out as the vine sprouted new growths that inched towards him. He tried to get to his feet, but found the vines twisted tightly around his ankles. Mustering all his strength, he managed to crawl away from the flower bed and got as far as the flagpole, which he wrapped his arms around in a vice grip as the vines grew tighter around him.

"Johnny!" Was all he managed to holler before the vine slithered up his chest and wrapped around his mouth, still trying to pull its victim underground.

Johnny and Roy arrived and saw what was happening.

"Get the axes and the K-12!" Roy roared to the others as he grabbed onto Marco whose grip was slipping from the flagpole. He tried to pull the vines from the fireman's face as the vine was blocking his air, but the vine was like steel. Chet, Cap and Mike came running with the equipment and tried to cut the vine.

"This thing is living steel!" Cap exclaimed as he watched the axes break and the K-12 blade dull on contact. They all looked to Johnny.

"All of you grab onto Marco and hold him. I'm gonna go to the root of the problem." Johnny said as he made his way to the flowerbed. Grabbing onto the thick base of the vine, he channeled all his energy and forced the blue flames to run below the dirt to the roots of the plant.

"Johnny! We can't hold much longer!" Roy cried out as the vine sprouted new growths to impede the crew from their rescue efforts.

"Almost there…." Johnny called out as he could feel his power reaching deep, tracing the path of the roots as they were weakened by the touch of the Fire Dancer. As the last bit of root was burned, Johnny pulled with all his might and the vine came loose from the ground. The effort sent the young paramedic tumbling across the front yard and smacking up against the side of the fuel pump. The vine withered and turned to a brown dust as the crew collapsed from their exertions.

"Is everyone ok?" Cap asked with a sigh. The men all grunted a reply as Roy helped Marco to his feet, letting him lean against him. Roy glanced around and saw Johnny stagger to his feet.

"I'm ok, just a bit shook up." Johnny said weakly. Chet rushed over and took Johnny by the arm to guide him back into the station. Roy attended to Marco who seemed to come out of his ordeal none the worse for wear except for soreness where the monster plant gave him a bear hug.

"Seems your girlfriend likes playing hardball." Cap said to Johnny, noting how Chet doted on him as he handed Johnny a tall glass of orange juice to replenish his exhausted sugar reserves.

"She's not my girlfriend, not by a long shot and I have no idea what she's up to." Johnny grumbled looking at the others.

"Well, she's apparently not having any problems getting past your defenses." Roy's voice was filled with worry as he finished checking Marco out. Johnny got up from his chair and paced about the kitchen area.

"Apparently she'd got an edge on me that I can't figure out. How can she be getting past the wards is beyond me. George said nothing could get by them unless it was invited in…maybe she did something while she was here the other day when Mike let her in." Johnny realized.

"I didn't know who she was! I'm sorry about that John." Mike said in a fearful voice.

"I know, but then again she wasn't here long enough to plant anything, at least I didn't notice anything. Then again, I was too busy being slammed against the wall."

"Well, no one got hurt badly, that's the main thing, besides it's suppertime and I'm starving!" Marco smiled, bringing some relief to the room.

"So, who's on deck for cooking?" Cap smiled with a clap of his hands, eager for a good meal.

Everyone gave Roy a long sad look that took the smile from Cap's face.

"Man, I've been poisoned once too many this shift." Chet grumbled.

"Tell you what Roy; I'll make dinner if you give me a hand. I'll teach you how to make the best enchiladas this side of the Rio Grande." Marco offered, patting the down trodden paramedic on the shoulder. Roy grinned at the offer.

It was a good meal that seem to settle everyone's nerves, except for Johnny who was preoccupied with his role of protector. Despite the good will his crew mates gave him, Johnny was upset with himself at his failure to stop Clarissa's assaults.

Marco had decided to turn in early as he was exhausted from the day's events. Chet was not far behind. Roy, John and Mike sat in the common room watching TV while Cap was in his office. Johnny decided to get up to stretch his legs and stopped by the office to see an elderly woman in an expensive looking suit standing next to Cap's desk. She had what looked like an apple pie in her hands and was putting in the center of his desk when Johnny entered the room. The woman looked up at him and smile.

"Well, hello there, young man. You must be one of Henry's men."

"Yes, yes I am and there's no need to play coy, I know who you are so you can knock off the act, Clarissa." Johnny said tensely as he entered the room. The elderly woman looked confused as she put a gloved hand to her face.

"What are you talking about? My name is not Clarissa, I am…"

"I know who you are and what you're here for. What I can't figure out is how you got past the wards this time," Johnny said tensely as he pointed at the pie on the desk, "What's wrong, you decided that the old poison apple trick was too passé? Well at least this time I caught you in the act!"

Johnny reached out and grabbed the woman by the arm and began to drag her towards the door.

"Unhand me, you, you hooligan, you!" The woman said with a crisp, angry tone to her voice. Just then the door opened and Cap entered with his wife. The look of sheer horror on their faces made Johnny gulp.

"Gage! What are you doing?" Cap roared as John let go his grip of the elderly woman. She brushed the sleeve where his hand had wrinkled the fine linen.

"I, I though it was Clarissa in disguise, I…" Johnny stammered as Mike and Roy cam running around the corner.

"We heard a commotion…" Mike said.

"There's gonna be more than a commotion around here in just a few minutes," Cap said sharply. He turned to Johnny who could tell his captain's blood pressure was off the chart.

"For you edification, this is my Great Aunt Sophie visiting from Boston."

"Oh no…." Johnny moaned at the realization of his error.

"She brought me a pie she baked this afternoon."

"Who is this odious young man, Henry?" Sophie demanded to know.

"This is John Gage; one of my paramedics, over there is Roy DeSoto, his partner and Mike Stoker our engineer. My two other men have turned in early." Cap made the introductions with as much control as he could muster under the circumstances.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for my behavior. I've been under a lot of stress lately but it doesn't excuse how I acted. I'm sorry." Johnny said with a contrite voice and a lowered head.

Sophie looked at Johnny with a sharp eye and a wry smile.

"Well, I suppose I can excuse your behavior, after all you apparently haven't had the benefit of a good finishing school like Henry here. Though why he ever wanted to become a fireman and move out here where there is no culture to speak of is beyond me. Henry so loved to come with me to the Boston Ballet for the annual performance of the Nutcracker!"

Johnny's face lit up like a Christmas Tree on fire!

"Really? Well ma'am I'd love to hear about that! Perhaps over a slice of this delicious apple pie!" Johnny grinned as he picked up the pie and escorted Sophie to the break room.

Hank's wife looked at him as if he'd just arrived from Mars.

"Ballet? How long have we been married and you never took me to the ballet?"

"Aw, hon, that was ages ago, I was just a kid…"

Roy took a deep breath and smiled at Mike.

"Boy, I sure smell me some good old fashioned blackmail in the air."

"You know, I do to Roy." Mike said as he and Roy followed Johnny and Sophie to the kitchen for pie.

"I'll never understand Gage. He falls into the muck and comes out smelling like a rose!" Hank muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An Invitation to a Spell Casting

Bill had taken a brief break from his story telling to get a drink of water. The children were chatting away about the story while he was gone.

"This is the best story ever!" One little boy declared with great enthusiasm.

"Bill says it's a true story, but it can't be." One of the girls pointed out.

"I know the guys the story is about. Johnny Gage rescued me and my brother from our house when it was on fire. He must have some kind of magical powers to do what he did." Sally affirmed. Jack looked up from his comic book.

"Well, the old guy does tell a good story, but that's all it is, just a story. No one has magic powers. He's just putting a twist on some old worn out fairy tales."

"He is not! You take that back, Jack!" Sally said angrily as Bill returned.

"Hey now! What's this all about?" He asked, taking his seat next to Sally's bed.

"Jack says you're making this story up, that it's not true."

Bill looked genuinely offended by this statement.

"I would never tell a lie, especially to impressionable children."

"I didn't say you were lying, Bill. Just that you're making this story up. It's not a bad story, I gotta admit, but it's not true." Jack explained in a matter of fact tone that took Bill by surprise.

"Well, that's ok but what makes you think this isn't a true story, Jack?"

"There's no such thing as magic, and I think a fireman would be the last guy who would have magic coming out his ears." Jack pushed his opinion as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Bill smiled and nodded his head. He had the boy hook line and sinker.

"The power comes out of his hands, not his ears. So are you kids ready for the next part?"

The children all cheered their approval.

"Well then, thing were quiet all night which was good because the fellas were pretty worn out with all that trouble. When the next shift came in, they all left but Roy stayed behind to clean up his locker a bit. He went to his car and found….."

A white envelope addressed to him lay on the driver's seat of his sports car. He picked it up and opened it and read the message. Apparently Clarissa wanted to see him at her club at noon today. A matter of some great importance and a guarantee that no harm would befall him, but if he didn't come someone very close to him would pay for his refusal. Also he was not to tell Johnny of this meeting. That struck a raw nerve with Roy, but he had no choice in the matter. Despite the fact that she was a cold, evil witch she knew how to cover her bases.

"Well, I'm so glad you could make it, and on time!" Clarissa rose from the stool she sat on at the bar, nursing a colorful concoction. "Would you like one?"

"Uh, no thanks. Look, I'm not very happy about the threats you used to get me here, so let's make this quick, ok?" Roy said in a soft but tense voice. Clarissa looked mortified, putting a bejeweled hand to her heart.

"Now Roy, don't be that way! I just wanted to have a nice quiet lunch with you, that's all, darling! Come along, I have one of the private rooms all ready. We'll have a nice meal then talk business. You don't have to do anything but listen, dear," She smiled, wrapping an arm around his and guiding him to the private dining rooms in the back of the club. "I have a wonderful meal all planned, with artichokes, your favorite!"

Roy looked at her, stunned.

"How did you know I like artichokes?"

Clarissa smiled as a waiter pulled a seat out for her.

"I have my ways. Don't look so nervous! You would think I'm going to poison you!" She laughed. Roy frowned.

"You made a good attempt yesterday at the station."

"That was just for fun. Believe me Roy, if I wanted your friends dead, they would be dead at this moment. Having Johnny turn down my proposal did bring out my bad side, I will admit."

Roy looked at the salad that was set on the gold plate in front of him.

"Pretty fancy table ware for lunch, isn't it?"

"I believe in luxury at all times. You're quiet the opposite; get your meals on the run when and where you can. Slow down and enjoy the better things in life, Roy." Clarissa's voice was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. There was magic in her breath and Roy was on guard this time around.

"With a wife, two kids and a dog there isn't much time or money for luxury in my life."

Clarissa wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, you are so domestic, aren't you? Well, I suppose someone has to be. Johnny isn't, is he?"

"Johnny likes his freedom but I think he wants a family too."

"He does adore your children, so I've heard."

"Why the club? If you're so rich, why do you need this place?" Roy asked, trying to stay off the topic of his partner.

"Well, it's a good cover, beside it serves its purpose."

"What purpose is that?" Roy asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Clarissa grinned, leaning forward.

"I feed off the energy of the young people here. It helps keep me beautiful. With the place packed every night there are more to feed off of and no one has to die like in the old days. The worse they feel is a bad hangover. Roy, why does Johnny hate me?"

The question took the paramedic by surprise.

"Well, you're evil that's a biggie with him. You've hurt his brothers, not a smart move, if you don't mind my being blunt."

"No, please be blunt. You say his brothers?"

"Yes. Under the law of his tribe we are all John's brothers."

"That's sweet, so homey, but you; I feel something different about you. Your bond is deeper, its blood born, and I can smell it."

"Smell it?" Roy raised an eyebrow, perplexed by the statement.

"Yes dear, you see witches have an uncanny sense of smell and I can tell your blood had mingled with his in a battle. Your bond to him is closer than a mere brother. He is the other half of your heartbeat."

"The other half of my heartbeat…" Roy said under his breath, taking the profoundness of the statement.

The rest of the meal went along in relative peace. The table was cleared except for a large shallow gold dish in the center of the table.

"Well, thank you for the lunch, but I've got to go…"

Clarissa reached over; grabbing Roy by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him back down into the chair.

"Oh, no, no, no! We haven't finished our business yet. I have something to show you and to tell you."

From nowhere she produced a handful of small gemstones and tossed them into the dish. The stones began to dissolve and give off a colorful mist that rose in a column about six inches.

Clarissa waved her finely manicured hand through the mist as she spoke.

"You see Roy; I am bound by rules and laws too. Don't look so surprised! Magic has its limitations. I'm about to cast a major spell and in doing this there has to be a witness, some close to the one on the receiving end, that's why I invited you here today."

"I knew it wasn't for my good looks or witty conversation." Roy said flatly which caused the woman to laugh.

"Despite our being on opposite ends of the good and evil scale, I like you, Roy DeSoto. You are intelligent, brave and loyal," she said very sincerely before turning her attention back to the mist.

"I love a good story and I'm sure you do too. The first thing a story needs is a hero."

In the mist a holographic image of Johnny appeared, dressed in his work uniform. Roy looked at the image in amazement, never having seen anything like it. Clarissa took note of his fascination.

"Someday this form of magic will become technology and everyone will have access to it, so comes the death of proper magic in this world. Well, back to our story.

Johnny Gage makes the perfect hero; young, handsome, charismatic and charmed. That is where I come into the story, the evil, wicked witch. I can't abide someone having powers that I don't, so I try to seduce him."

The imaged of Clarissa coming to Johnny appeared as the image of Johnny pushed her aside and tuned away.

"That was not very nice of him. So it's my turn to return the favor and I do so with this spell." The woman's voice turned darker as the entire room became dim and cold.

"Please, don't…" Roy asked painfully.

"It's too late for that, Roy darling. Now watch the rest of our story unfold. This Saturday is Johnny's twenty-fifth birthday. It should be a very happy occasion with lots of good wishes from all his friends."

The image shifted to Johnny surrounded by his friends bringing gifts, and then suddenly he was alone.

"Before midnight on his twenty-fifth birthday, he will prick his finger on a needle and fall into a deep sleep which none of your medical friends can cure."

Roy watched with a lump in his throat as the image of Johnny touched a floating needle to collapse into the mist.

"But according to the laws of magic he must be given a chance for survival, however slim. You must find a princess of royal blood to kiss him, that is the only way he can be revived but you must do this before sunset of the following day or Johnny will surely die."

"No…" Roy said hoarse whisper.

"I've done my research and there are no princesses to be found in the area at all. Now upon his death I have a task for you," she smiled wickedly, producing a jeweled box on the table. "You will bring me the heart of Johnny Gage in this casket. Then and only then will you and your so called brothers be spared my wrath."

The color drained from Roy's face as he got up, his legs shaking with fear and disbelief.

"You're a monster. I won't do it."

"Yes you will. Think of your family, what will happen to them? My imps, Coruz and Bezmet, oh of course you know them! Well they have a fondness for little children and…"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Roy said, fighting back the tears that were screaming to be released. "I promise you, we will find a way to break your spell and lady you'd better start packing your bags, because when Johnny comes for you, we're all coming with him and you don't want to mess the Los Angeles County Fire Department because there won't be much left of your place by the time we're through with it."

Clarissa smiled as she picked up the box and handed it to Roy.

"Is that a threat, Roy DeSoto?"

"No Clarissa, that's a promise."

"That's Lady Clarissa." She intoned darkly at the slight.

"You're no lady, in fact there's a word for you but most people in polite society don't use it, outside of a kennel."

Roy got up from his seat and quickly fled the club. Clarissa sat back and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy having him as a pet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Fireman's Ball

The Belvidere Ballroom had been built in 1888 to satisfy the growing demand for a first class dancehall in the growing county. It had enjoyed a great state of popularity until the 1950's when it was mothballed due to lack of funding. Only in the late 1960's had an interested group of businessmen purchased the grand building and with public donations were able to have it restored to its former glory. Now the building was host to conventions, wedding receptions and other functions, but tonight it belonged to the Los Angeles County Fire Department for their annual Ball.

The Ball had been going on since the inception of the county Fire Department. Dress uniforms and evening gowns were the dress code for the night. Many retirees also enjoyed the night to catch up with their former units and tell tall tales of big fires.

Old Bill strolled into the brilliantly lit foyer of the building with its grand staircase that led to smaller function rooms and offices. Looking up the staircase he spotted Captain Stanley with his wife on his arm.

"Hank!" The old man waved with a big smile.

"Bill! Where's your date?" Cap asked joining him amidst the crowed foyer.

"Oh, poor Molly had to go out of town. Her sister's in the hospital and she just found out this morning. Not enough time for me to scrounge up another date," he smiled at Mrs. Stanley, "You gals need at least a weeks notice for a big do like this."

"Well don't forget your sitting with us tonight. Gotta go see if my boys are here yet, see ya Bill." Cap smiled as he and his wife walked off. Bill saw a group of older men and joined them in a corner to catch up on old times.

Outside, a brilliant white sports car pulled up. Johnny jumped out of the driver's seat and tossed the keys to the parking attendant.

"Don't scratch or dent it, it's a rental." Johnny said in a low warning voice to the eager attendant as he bent down and opened the door to help Dixie out.

"Now I know how a sardine feels," She mumbled as she straightened out her strapless pin satin gown. "Couldn't you have rented something with a little more leg room?"

Johnny flashed a charming grin to his date.

"No problem Dix, next time I'll rent a school bus."

"Johnny, honestly I'm beginning to find out why you send all my nurses into hiding when you walk through the hospital doors."

"Well, I'm only concerned about one nurse tonight and that's you," Johnny smiled as he linked arms with her and entered the building. "I've got the prettiest nurse in the county on my arm, who could ask for more?"

Dixie gave the young paramedic a pained look; try hard to hide her pleasure at his compliment.

"Save it for the next batch of nursing students coming in next week."

Johnny's head snapped around, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Really? Fresh nursing students? Alright!"

Dixie turned to face him, poking a finger in his chest in fun.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but when we give the orientation next Monday there's a whole new topic called Paramedics, Wolves in Fireman's Clothing and you being the leader of this Wolf Pack, well you're our prime example of what to look out for."

"I'm not that bad!" Johnny said in his defense.

"You're not that good either, but we all manage to put up with you."

Kelly's voice was right behind Johnny who turned to find him and Lopez and their dates, twins!

"Don't you have a fire to put out?" Johnny said with mild annoyance which turned to self satisfaction as he watched his two friends practically drooling over Dixie. Their dates gave both the distracted men quick jabs in the ribs before hauling them away. Johnny steered their way through the crowd into the magnificent ballroom. The walnut parquet floor shimmered in the glow of the three massive crystal chandeliers high above.

They found their table and sat down as the rest of their party joined them. All the ladies complemented each other on their dresses so did the guys in kidding fashion about their uniforms.

"Usually I don't get to wear this much, except for funerals and meetings with the Chief." Cap said to Lopez who nodded.

"Well, it's cheaper than renting a tux. At least we didn't have to wear out hats tonight. Can you imagine how many guys would loose them? I know I would."

Roy sat quietly next to Dixie, deep in thought until someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I'm so clumsy!" A young woman with short red hair said, sitting down next to Roy as Mike pushed in her chair. Her evening dress was deep emerald green velvet.

"Roy! You've never met Angelia have you? Angie honey, this is Roy DeSoto one of our paramedics at the station."

"Mike has told me so much about you, about all of you; I feel that I've known you my whole life." She smiled with a shy smile that charmed everyone.

"Geeze Mike, where have you been hiding her?" Chet wondered with a smile, admiring Mike's catch.

"It's always the quiet ones." Marco added as Cap called for quiet.

"Ok, before dinner starts I think we should get the business of the day out of the way," he smiled and raised a goblet of water. "This will have to do until the good stuff comes, but Happy Birthday Johnny. I'll be the first to admit I've aged prematurely having you at my station and you're bound to drive poor Roy to the nearest AA meeting but when the going gets tough, you're always there, pal."

Everyone at the table toasted the young man and agreed with what Cap had to say.

Johnny rose and smiled shyly at the gathering.

"Thanks everyone. I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy. I work at the best station in the county with the best crew and I have the best paramedic in the county as my partner and I have the prettiest nurse on my arm tonight, what more could I ask for?"

"Some common sense for starters." Chet called out.

"When you get some, Chet let me know and I'll come over and borrow a cup." Johnny called back jokingly.

"Well, I think John should open his presents before dinner." Bill smiled, pulling a small package from his pocket and handing it across the table to Johnny.

"Aw Bill, you didn't have to!" Johnny said as he opened the package. Inside was a shiny new St. Florian medal on a thin silver chain.

"I know how you have trouble hanging on to things, so I got you a new one." Bill proudly announced as Johnny pulled the silver coin from the box. He put the chain around his neck and tucked the coin safely down into the shirt, feeling the cool metal rest just above his heart.

"Bill gave me my first medal. I've got it somewhere, but now I've got this one to wear."

"I heard its bad luck to buy one those charms for yourself." Dixie observed. The firemen all looked at her in shock.

"You better believe it is! When you're a boot, the senior man or your partner should give it to you at your first station. It's nice when you get one for graduation from the academy from your family, but the best ones are from senior firemen, like Bill here." Roy informed with the others nodding their agreement.

"And with Gage, the more good luck charms, the better!" Marco smiled.

By the time Johnny was through opening his gifts dinner was being served. He was blown away by the generosity of his brothers. They all pitched in a got him a new stereo system with cassette player and recorder, AM/FM radio and turntable along with several new LP's. Johnny didn't feel worthy of such expensive gifts, but also had learned not to argue with the giver, just accept it graciously. Joanne and Roy had stopped over earlier in the day and re-stocked his meager pantry and freezer with premade meals and staple supplies. Joanne was always worried that John didn't eat enough and always made a point to make extra for him. It wasn't that Johnny didn't have money for food, he was just not a cook of any magnitude, heating up a can of soup and making a sandwich was about as far as his skills went, no matter how hard his mother tried to teach him he just wasn't the cooking type. Dixie especially was aware of this, having stayed at the Gage home on their last visit there two month earlier. Sarah Gage had confided in Dixie her worries and concerns for her only child and she too promised to keep an eye on him. At least one night a week he would have dinner with Dixie and their bond grew closer over the past two months.

After dinner came the dancing and socializing. The dance floor was awash in dark blue uniforms and colorful evening dresses. It was hard to get a dance in-between all the socializing of the firemen.

Roy and Joanne sat out a couple of dances alone at the table.

"Hon, you seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?" Joanne asked, putting a gentle hand on Roy's arm as he watched Johnny dancing with Dixie. Despite his outer show of enjoyment, Roy couldn't help but worry that Clarissa would somehow reap her revenge on his partner.

"Huh? I'm sorry. My mind is…"

"A million miles away, I know. Roy, you've been like this for the last few days, what's wrong?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said quietly. She followed his gaze to Johnny swirling Dixie around like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Roy, you've got to let Johnny handle his own problems, but looking at him out there I'd say he doesn't have a care in the world."

"No, his care is mine." Roy said under his breath.

In the back of the huge building, Mike was facing his own problems.

"You know what to do, now go and bring him to me." His date said with darkness in her eyes. Mike turned away from her, facing the empty alcove.

"I, I can't. You've made me do enough harm." Mike stoically fought for control as he tried to remove the watch from his wrist, only to have a hot pain race through his body that dropped him to the floor. He was doubled over on his knees, gasping for breath as his date bent down and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up to face her. The lovely young face was full of anger.

"You are not going to stop me now. You are bound to me and you must obey me. Bring Gage to me, you know where."

Mike was on the verge of tears as he slowly staggered to his feet. He lunged forward, and wrapped his hands around the woman's throat.

"I'll kill you before I betray Johnny." He seethed as he tightened his grip. A blast of purple light came from her hands that broke his grip and sent him flying across the small room to crash into the hardwood wall and slump down onto the cool white marble floor.

Clarissa crossed the small area to where Mike lay stunned.

"Do as I say or everyone in the building will perish tonight."

Mike looked up and watched her walk away, painfully aware of what he had to do as he fought back the tears he felt welling up. He pounded his fist against the wooden wall in frustration. Save Johnny and he condemns nearly half the county fire department and their guests to certain death.

He suddenly came to a solution. All he had to do was pull the fire alarm and clear the building. If he was found out, it would be a small price to pay for saving everyone from certain death. Gathering his courage and pulling himself to his feet, he made his way down one of the back hallways, past busy wait staff clearing the evening's dishes from carts lined against the wall. He found a small office that was empty and next to the door was an old fashioned fire alarm, the old break glass type that was seldom seen these days. Reaching towards it, he broke the glass with his fist and pulled the leaver down only to hear nothing but the drone of the cleaning crews down the hall.

"The alarm should have gone off…" he wondered quietly to himself, only to suddenly feel the pain of Clarissa's grip around his throat, slamming him against the wall.

"How foolish of you, Mike darling! Did you think I would be stupid enough to leave the alarm system on? I have to give you credit for thinking of it, but I see my sway over you is wearing off. Let me remind you how much you need me."

She leaned over and kissed him hotly, burning all thoughts of helping Johnny from his mind as she let her hands roam freely over his body. He felt nothing but desire for this woman and tried to push her into the empty office but she managed to push him away. His eyes burned with hunger for her as he panted to catch his breath.

"Now that's better. I've kept you off the leash too long, I see. Now go do my bidding and you will get your reward later." She cooed in his ear before leaving him to his task.

Johnny was standing out in the foyer when Mike caught up to him.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were dancing up a storm with Dixie?" Mike smiled.

"Oh, she had to take a powder break. You know how women are." Johnny replied.

"Having a good time?" Mike smile.

"Best birthday I've had in a long time. Say, you're date's a nice looking girl, where did you meet her?" Johnny asked, always on the search for fresh hunting grounds.

"At a club a couple of weeks ago; hey, you know I love poking around old buildings like this, let's go look around." Mike's eyes were almost hypnotic in their intensity. Johnny was caught up in the tenor of his voice, part of the spell Clarissa had over Mike in that he didn't realize the trap he was leading his friend to.

"Ok, sounds like fun for a few minutes…hey Chet!" Johnny called across the room.

"What?" He hollered back. Johnny looked irritated.

"Tell Dix I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Sure John, whatever!" Kelly called back as he watch his two shift mates make their way up the grand stairway and disappear around the corner to the upper floors.

Mike chatted away about what a fantastic building it was and John had to agree. He'd never been there before but was enjoying their little excursion away from the crowds below. They soon came to a dark back stairway. Johnny stopped.

"C'mon, let's poke around." Mike grinned.

"Naw, I gotta get back to Dixie. Your date must be looking for you too."

"She wasn't feeling well so I called a cab for her. That's what I was doing in the lobby, I just sent her off."

"Oh, that's too bad, but I really should…" Johnny said as Mike grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the stairway. He peered up the dark stairway and saw a crack of light coming from under the door at the landing. The humming of a woman's voice could be heard faintly. It seemed to wrap around the paramedic's mind, pulling him up the stairs. Before he realized it, his hand was on the glass doorknob and he opened the door….

"Anyone seen Johnny? He's been gone for awhile." Roy asked the group at the table. Dixie came back to the table, escorted by Chet.

"Chet said he and Mike went exploring upstairs." Dixie said, sitting down next to Joanne.

"Sounds like boys will be boys!" Joanne smiled.

"Something's not right," Roy muttered as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him. Then the realization dawned. "No! We've got to stop him!" Roy tore out of the ballroom like a madman with the rest of the crew in tow. Dixie and Joanne were the only ladies there and went off after the men.

Johnny slowly entered the softly lit room to find his mother sitting at a table weaving tiny glass beads with a fine needle.

"Mom?" He asked in a soft, but confused voice. She turned and smiled.

"I knew you'd be surprised! Mike here was so helpful in keeping my secret. Come here and let me look at you, I haven't seen you in your dress uniform since graduation. Your father and I were so proud of you that day."

"How can you be here? Where's Dad?" Johnny asked, trying to make sense of what was going on as Mike slipped into the shadows of the room.

"He's waiting at your place, dear. Remember when you were a little boy and you use to sew the beads with me?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago…but how did you know I was here?"

His mother reached out and took his hand in hers. A strange calm seemed to run from her hands to his mind, shutting down all resistance to what she said.

Clarissa was weaving her spell as the minutes sped by….

"Where could they have gone?" Roy asked looking around the second floor oval.

"Roy, what is going on?" Cap asked.

"Clarissa is what's going on. She said she's gonna put a spell on Johnny before midnight tonight and if we don't stop her now Johnny will be dead by tomorrow night."

Everyone looked at Roy with horror and disbelief.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Joanne DeSoto asked in a shocked voice. Roy hadn't told her about Johnny's powers, but everyone else knew all too well.

"Jo, there isn't time, we gotta find him and fast." Roy said urgently as a look of recognition registered on Chet's face.

"She must have Mike under her spell, how else could she have done the things she did back at the station?"

"Oh no…split up and check every room in this place!" Cap ordered as the men scattered. It wasn't long before Marco called out from the bottom of the dark stairway.

"Hey guys! Over here! I think there's someone in that room upstairs!"

"You remember how to sew this, so many years ago." Johnny's mother held the needle and beadwork to him, urging him to try.

"I can't," Johnny whispered as alarms started to sound in his head. He heard footsteps coming ups the stairway and turned to go to the door. Angered, Clarissa dropped the disguise of Sarah Gage and showed herself in her most regal robes of purple and black velvet.

"I cast a spell and it shall be fulfilled!" she cried out in anger as Johnny turned to see her.

Roy was the first up the stairs, banging on the door.

"Johnny! Don't touch anything! Can you hear me, Johnny? It's Roy!"

"We gotta break down the door!" Chet called out as the men got ready to put their shoulders to the old wooden door.

"No, you've played your last hand, Clarissa. I'm not playing around any more." Johnny said coldly and he stretched out his right arm, flexing his fingers to let loose a blast of fire. Clarissa quickly moved the needle under his hand and the needle pierced his index finger.

A painfully cold blast ran up Johnny's arm and settled in his chest. He gasped, then the darkness engulfed him as he crumpled to the floor at the same moment the door burst open.

Clarissa stood proudly with a wicked smile on her face.

"Did you honestly think you could save him?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Kiss

The children were spellbound themselves by the story. Even the wise cracking Jack was leaning over to listen at this point. Bill stopped his narration and got up from his chair.

"Where are you going, Bill?" One of the smaller children asked.

"I need to take a break; besides you kids don't want to hear the rest of this, do you?

The room turned into a near kiddy riot, full of protests from the young ones. Even Jack put in his two cents worth.

"Look, since you've gotten this far you might as well finish." He tried his best not to show his enthusiasm for the tale.

"Well," Bill sighed, sitting down again, "If you really want to hear how this turns out, but there's an awful lot more to it, I've only gotten half way through the story."

A hearty cheer went up amongst the children.

"Now, let's see…I left off when Roy and the boys broke down the door…."

"Johnny…" Roy's voice was a ghost of its normal tone as he knelt beside the still form on the floor. He found a weak pulse and sparse breathing.

Roy's face betrayed the grief and guilt he felt as he pulled Johnny close to his chest.

"Why? Why couldn't you leave us alone? Don't you have enough power?" Roy asked in a small child-like voice.

"The pursuit of ultimate power is my existence and I will have it at sunset when you bring me his heart, remember? We made a deal and I expect you to hold up your end. Remember your children."

Dixie couldn't believe what was happening. Johnny was her favorite paramedic, her pet project. Somehow he had wormed his way into her heart and made a home there. Her shock quickly changed to rage. She pushed past the men and lunged forward, grabbing Clarissa by her long red hair and punching her in the stomach. A few well placed kicks in pointed high heel shoes doubled over the witch, but she quickly recovered and pulled a dark powder from the folds of her gown and threw it towards the nurse, making contact on her face. It burned her eyes and she cried as she doubled over. Cap swiftly moved and took Johnny from Roy as he went to Dixie's aid.

"I..I, can't see!" She said in fear as Roy held her tightly.

"It's not nice to mess with Mother Evil," Clarissa laughed manically, looking at the group. "Have a wonderful time at the ball, and don't forget Roy, sunset!"

She disappeared in a choking cloud of black and purple smoke. The room was deafly silent until Joanne DeSoto demanded loudly,

"Would someone tell me what is going on?"

Chet and Marco looked around the room and found Mike standing quietly against the wall in a corner of the room. He was pale and showed not outward sign of acknowledgement. They grabbed his arms roughly and pulled him towards the door.

"Easy, easy, he looks like he's in a catatonic state." Roy cautioned as he took note of the glazed look in Stoker's eyes and the lack of emotion or movement in his limbs.

"We gotta get to Rampart. Is there a back way out of here? I'm not too thrilled about parading down the grand stairway." Cap noted as he lifted Johnny in his arms and stood up.

"Yes, I remember there being one down at the end of the left hand corridor below these stairs," Dixie said, regaining her composure. "We had a county nurse's conference here a few months back and I remember having a tour of the building before it started.

"Ok then, Joanne, will you go down to our table and tell the others that something has come up and we had to leave and make sure they all get home ok?" Cap asked.

"What will I tell them, Hank?" She wondered.

"Tell them Johnny hurt his ankle and we had to take him to Rampart. That one always works." Roy said with a half hearted smile. She left them to make their way out the back of the building. Marco and Chet keeping a strong hold on Mike while Roy kept a protective arm around Dixie leaving Hank to carry Johnny.

When they burst through the doors of Rampart Emergency they were met not only by Joe and Mike but George White Owl and Johnny's parents.

"Johnny!" Sarah cried out as Joe, Mike and Roy wheeled him away. She started after them but Rod held her back.

"We just got back this afternoon from the camping trip. Sarah said Johnny had called. I just wish we could have gotten here in time." Rod said to Hank who watched George follow the others.

"He, he's so pale, what's happened?" Sarah asked as she and her husband followed Cap into the treatment room where Johnny was lying on the examination table. Dr. Early was examining Johnny and Dr. Morton was checking Stoker. Roy stayed close to Dixie, helping her sit down on the metal stool in the corner.

"Dix, let's get an IV started." Joe said without looking over his shoulder.

"I can't Joe. I can't see." She said softly. Both of the doctor's heads snapped towards her in shock. George went over to her and looked at her eyes.

"The witch did this to you?" He asked. Dixie nodded.

"Witch? What are you talking about? We need to get her up to Opomology, stat!" Morton said urgently. George shook his head sadly.

"I saw the warning signs, but thought that Johnny could handle it. This is my fault."

"Johnny said he could handle it. Fact is we made him call you." Roy said quietly.

"Handle what? What is going on here?" Dr. Brackett exclaimed as he entered the crowded room. Cap looked over to Roy.

"Roy, I think you'd be the best one to tell what's happened."

Roy took a deep breath.

"It began a little over a week ago….."

When he finished the story, the room was silent for a moment, then Brackett went into high gear.

"Alright, Mike take Stoker into Treatment Three, Joe take Dix into Two. I'll stay here with Johnny and see what I can do. Sarah, Rod would you wait outside for a bit?"

"There is nothing your medicine can do for him. This is a matter of High Magic," George sighed, looking down at Johnny's somber and colorless face. "The spell has been cast and we must find a solution to it before sunset."

Kel looked at the elderly man, their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Modern medicine and ancient medicine and magic were a battle Kel would wage another day.

"At least I'll try." Kel conceded with a kind smile. Despite seeing Johnny in action, he was a man of the modern world and demanded logic in his life. John Gage was not giving him that.

Nearly an hour went by as Roy worked alongside Dr. Brackett. The silence of the treatment room was broken by the phone. Roy answered it.

"Fireman DeSoto."

"Roy! The kids are gone!" Joanne's frantic voice cried out from their home.

The color drained from his face.

"Roy! Did you hear me? Someone has taken our children; we need to call the police…"

"No, no, don't call the police. I know where they are. I'm coming home, just hang on, Jo."

"Does this have something to do with Johnny?"

Roy did not answer.

"How's Cindy?" He asked of their babysitter.

"She's fine. She left before I found out that the kids were gone, Roy, please!"

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Clarissa's got the kids. She told me she would use them to make sure I finish the spell."

"What does she want, Roy?" George asked somberly.

"Johnny will die unless he's kissed by a princess before sunset. If he isn't, I'm to bring his heart to Clarissa by midnight." Roy leaned against the cool tile wall, trying not to believe what he'd just heard.

"This is insane!" Brackett cried out.

"Kel, she's got my kids and god knows what she'll do to them!" Roy's rage was unchecked. Very rarely had he ever called the head of emergency medicine by his first name.

"Come, we will go to your home. I need to find out how she was able to pass the wards Johnny and I placed about there. We will bring Rod and Sarah; they can stay with your wife."

"But Johnny…"

"There is nothing more we can do for him at the moment. The fact that she left a condition on her spell still gives us hope." The medicine man said calmly as he guided Roy out of the treatment room.

Rod and Sarah were reluctant to leave Johnny, but knew they had to do what they could to help. They sat around the kitchen table as George came back from his inspection of the house.

"It is as I feared, someone tampered with one of the wards in the children's room. The four Sacred Medicines we put in the plug in the window have been removed."

"Sacred Medicines?" Joanne asked, leaning close to Roy.

"The four Sacred Medicines are tobacco, cedar, sweet grass and sage. They are hand gathered or given as gifts; to purchase these items is to lessen their power. No evil can pass them, but who would have access to them; much less know where the ward was placed?" George wondered.

"The only person to be upstairs was Mike Stoker." Joanne said plainly. Roy felt his heart nearly stop.

"What was Mike doing here?"

"He came by the other day; he said you left your badge in the bedroom. I didn't think anything of it. He's been here so many times. He came in and left in a matter of minutes, in fact I didn't hear him leave."

"Clarissa, she's been controlling Mike Stoker. He's the one who planted the attacks on us at the station and led Johnny to the trap tonight. Poor Mike." Roy lamented.

"Poor Mike? He did this? Why do you feel sorry for him?" Joanne demanded, feeling betrayed by a close friend.

"Because I know Mike Stoker well enough to know it has to be a pretty powerful being to make him betray his friends like this." Roy said in his defense.

"What about Johnny? How do we break this spell?"

"Gotta find a princess, like that's gonna be easy." Roy muttered.

"This is ridiculous! How can things like this actually happen?" Joanne questioned. Roy saw the confusion in her eyes and decided that now was the time to tell her.

"Jo, Johnny is special. He's the Fire Dancer."

"You told me about that when you went to the ceremony, but what does that have to do with our children? I want my children back!" She began to cry again. Roy pulled her into his lap and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Johnny has a power; he can produce flame and use it as a weapon or to help. Jo, when I was in the hospital I never told you the full story of what happened to me. I died and Johnny came to bring me back. Something very evil tried to kill me and imprison my soul but Johnny save me and the souls of seventy-four other firemen. It's hard to explain."

Joanne wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

"You've never been closer to anyone except me. I always felt there was a bond between you two. Maybe that's what it's been all along."

George rose from his chair and petted the golden retriever that had been lying at his feet.

"I need to go back to the hospital."

"We will stay with Joanne," Rod said with a glance to his wife, "there is nothing we can do for Johnny, but we can keep Joanne company."

Sarah nodded, though her heart wanted to be with her son, she knew she could do more good helping Roy's worried wife. Joanne got up and Roy kissed her gently.

"It's gonna be alright. I'll bring the kids home, I promise."

"Man, we have called every foreign embassy in Los Angeles, no princess." Chet said with utter dejection from the couch in Dr. Brackett's office at Rampart.

"Yeah, and that was from the ones who didn't hang up or threaten to call the police or FBI on us!" Marco chimed in, sliding the huge phonebook off his lap. They had been on the phone since early morning and had come up empty. It was now nearly noon.

"About six hours left." Roy muttered, sitting at Brackett's desk as he pushed another directory aside as Dr. Brackett entered with a tray of sandwiches and cartons of milk.

"No luck I take it." He surmised by the disappointment on the three men's faces.

"How's Johnny?" Roy asked.

"No change. We've run every conceivable test on him. Physically there is nothing wrong with him except the fact that his blood pressure is low and his heart is barely beating, but his breathing is stable. It's driving Mike Morton up a wall."

"What about Mike and Dixie?" Chet asked.

"Dixie's tests show nothing wrong with her eyes, except the fact that she can't see. She's sitting with Hank who's with Stoker. Same story there, catatonic state with nothing to show. We've got him in a private room down the hall if you want to see him, maybe give Hank a break."

"Part of me is mad at Mike for what he did, but when you think of what he's been going through it makes me feel bad all over again." Marco sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"I'll go relieve Cap." Roy said in a weary voice. Kel grimaced before he asked,

"Any word on your children, Roy?"

"No. Sarah called and said she finally got Joanne to lie down and take a nap. I promised her the kids would be fine. Clarissa better be true to her word or she will regret taking my kids."

Roy stepped out of the office, blinking at the bright lights in the hall. The hum of the hospital seemed to settle his nerves for a few moments until he heard his name being called.

"Fireman DeSoto! There you are, you dear boy, you!"

He turned to see a tiny, elderly woman wave at him from the waiting area. A smile crept on his face as he went to see her.

"Mrs. DeForrest, how have you been?" Roy remembered her from six months back when she fell in her garden. She lived in a very upscale neighborhood in a part of the county station 51 didn't usually cover but they were covering for Squad 26 and got the call. She had formed an attachment to the two paramedics.

"Oh, fine! I came by to visit my neighbor, Louise. Poor dear broke her leg yesterday and had to be admitted."

"I hope she's ok." Roy said. He took in the neat Channel suit Mrs. DeForrest wore along with her creamy white pearls and large black leather purse. It was then he noticed the dog carrier at her feet.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the plastic box with the cage front.

"Oh, that's my dear little friend! You haven't met, have you? The people here said I have to keep her in her kennel, but it won't hurt to bring her out for a moment." She smiled. "Are you in your dress uniform? A special occasion?"

"There was, I haven't had a chance to change." Roy replied as he watched the lady pick up a lovely little rust and white colored dog. He reached out and petted the dog that licked his hand.

"See, she likes you! She had good breeding, my Princess does!"

"Princess?" Roy asked.

"Why yes! She is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and she is a direct descendent of the spaniels owned by King Charles the First of England. Do you know that this is the only dog allowed in public buildings in England? Queen Elizabeth the Second can't even take her Corgies into Harrods, but I could take Princess Elizabeth Mary Rose in, can't I, sweetie?"

"A princess….I wonder….Mrs. DeForrest, could I show Princess to my partner Johnny? He's in one of the treatment rooms; I'll only be a minute."

"Certainly! I hope he's alright. He's such a nice boy, your partner." She smiled as she handed the dog to him.

Roy swiftly made his way to the treatment room where Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and Dr. Morton where in a conference in the corner. George stood stoically by Johnny's side. He looked up and saw Roy and the dog. Roy went to Johnny's side and placed the dog on his chest. The dog barked and proceeded to lick his face with great fervor.

"Roy, what are you…" Dr. Brackett began only to notice the color returning to Johnny's face.

"What is this?" He muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the little dog who barked happily. Roy swooped the dog in his arms and spun around in a circle holding her tight.

"Princess! You did it! It didn't have to be a human princess after all!"

George smiled and nodded his head.

"John has chosen his blood brother wisely."

"What is going on? Is the party over already? Why am I at Rampart?" Johnny rattled off questions as Chet slipped in the door. Upon seeing Johnny awake, he yelled out the door,

"Cap! Marco! Johnny's awake!"

Cap and Marco came running, guiding Dixie along as well.

Roy went out to return the dog to Mrs. DeForrest.

"Did he like her?" She asked holding the dog.

"She saved his life, Mrs. DeForrest." Roy said, biting his lower lip.

"I think you exaggerate, Roy."

"No, I'm not. I'll never be able to thank you enough, Mrs. DeForrest." He said, giving her a kiss on her wrinkled cheek. She smiled, placing a free hand on her cheek.

"You both come by and visit, that would be thanks enough."

"It's a date." Roy smiled as he headed back to the treatment room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For Mike's Sake

"Wait a minute, please!" Johnny moaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I can't hear myself think…where's Roy?"

"I'm right here, Johnny." Roy smiled as he returned to the treatment room. Everyone's attention was focused on Johnny.

No one noticed Mike Stoker slip silently into the room, a razor sharp scalpel in his right hand.

"Do you remember the ball? Do you remember going off with Mike?" Roy asked quietly as he tried to prompt Johnny's fuzzy memory.

"There was this room…my mother…wasn't my mother…Clarissa, she had a needle and everything went black." He sounded frightened by his lack of memory. Roy put a hand on John's thin shoulder.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine. We're not gonna let her hurt you again, I promise."

The soothing wave of Roy's warm voice was suddenly shattered as Mike lunged forward with a blood curdling scream, the scalpel raised high above his head. He shoved past Marco and Chet, the blade aimed for Johnny's exposed chest. Before anyone could grab Mike, Johnny let loose a blast of blue flame that shot Stoker back against the far wall of the treatment room. Several trays and a cart went crashing down about him.

"Uh, that didn't feel too good." Johnny moaned as he let his head hit the examination table with a soft thump.

The room erupted in confusion, but not disorder. Marco and Chet grabbed onto Mike's limp arms and hauled him to his feet but failing to contain their anger.

"How could you do this to us? To Johnny?" Chet asked with true pain in his voice, despite the fact Stoker could barely hear him.

Marco rattled on in Spanish about the disgrace and dishonor he had brought upon himself and them.

George put up a hand to silence both the men.

"Do not be so quick to judge your brother for I fear his actions are not his own."

"George?" Johnny tried to raise his head to see only to have Roy put a firm hand on his forehead as Dr. Brackett started a new IV of glucose.

"George is here, and so are your parents. They're at my house with Joanne."

"Why?"

"You've got to calm down, Johnny. Everything will be alright, but you need to calm down." Dixie's soothing voice came from the corner of the room. Johnny managed to crane his neck to see her sitting on a metal stool, now dressed in her uniform.

"What's wrong with Dixie?" Johnny asked, sensing something was not right.

"Dixie got in a fight with Clarissa after she got you." Roy said with a ragged sigh.

"I'm blind, Johnny." Her low, melodious voice did not betray the fear she felt.

The young paramedic closed his eyes and let out a mournful groan.

"Let me see him." George said to Cap who used his tall frame to shield his engineer from the others. Cap stepped aside and George studied the young man, seeing beyond what most would call a case of insanity.

"She's going to kill you; she's going to kill you all!" The voice was not Mike's though it spoke through him.

"She has not done a very good job of it so far." George replied calmly, his gaze locked with the young man's. Mike spit in the old man's face and laughed as Marco and Chet tightened their grip on him. George remained calm as Cap handed him a cloth to wipe his face.

Johnny tried to sit up, but Kel and Roy held him down.

"Johnny, you're too weak, let George deal with this." Kel instructed.

"It's not Mike, Mike would never…"

"So, the Lady Clarissa promised you this body if you did her bidding?" George surmised.

"It is a small price to pay for a pound of flesh such as this. The Fire Dancer must die and those who stand by him." The being inside of Mike replied proudly.

"And what of Mike Stoker? You have no right to take what is his."

"He is too weak to fight me now. He will fade until he is no more. The Fire Dancer is too weak to save his brother. A weak man, he is not worth the effort."

His words cut deeply those who worked with Mike, knowing it was the total opposite.

The silence in the room was heavy until George pulled out the sharp bowie knife from his belt sheath. With the speed and experience of a hunter, he slipped the blade under the band of Mike's watch and cut it, the watch fell to the floor. Mike's exposed wrist was black and purple with a small hole in the top. What looked like a tiny lizard tale was sticking out of it. George grabbed it and pulled out a slimy purple creature about six inches long. Marco and Chet both felt a wave of nausea that they managed to fight down as Mike's body went slack in their arms.

Unable to speak through its host, the little creature hissed and snarled. George looked at it with deep anger, but his voice was calm.

"It is for the Fire Dancer to punish you for your crime, but he is too weak and I will rob you of the satisfaction of being destroyed by such a great one as he, so you will perish by my hand, a lowly medicine man."

With one slash, George White Owl dispatched the creature which shriveled up and turned to dust that he washed from his hands in the nearby sink. He cleaned his blade and re-sheathed it then picked up the watch with a pair of surgical tweezers he took from the nearby tray.

"Get him on a gurney, take him to Treatment Two." Dr. Brackett ordered. Roy stepped outside and brought the gurney in and watched Marco and Chet help Dr. Brackett take Mike away.

"What is it, George?" Johnny asked, trying to see clearer. George brought it over to him. Johnny saw the marking on the back and tried to reach out to touch it. George pulled the watch away from him.

"No Johnny, it's still very dangerous. These markings on the back are called at Witch's Ladder or a Witch's Rosary. They are very powerful runes that she used to control Mike with, but they also invited the creature to bore into his skin and use him as a host. Somehow, she got to him, probably through a lower level spell."

Johnny let out a low groan of sadness.

"I should have been more careful…"

"You need to rest. I'm going to have you sedated and transferred upstairs." Dr. Brackett ordered.

"No, Doc I gotta help Mike. I could feel the insanity growing in him. That thing drove him crazy," Johnny pleaded. "I promise I will rest for a couple of hours, but then I have to go speak to my elders to find a cure for Mike and Dixie."

Brackett shot a hard look at George who nodded in agreement with Johnny. Kel caved in.

"Alright, it goes against my better judgment, but if you promise to rest you can lie down in my office. Roy would you go with him to make sure he does rest?"

"Sure. I'll call Joanne from there and have her let John's folks know he's ok."

"Time is on our side now," George said as Roy went to get a wheelchair for Johnny. "The witch has lost her contact with Johnny and won't know if he's alive or dead at this moment. We have time to prepare our battle plan."

"You make it sound like this is some kind of war." Kel noted with a raised eyebrow. Roy came in and helped Johnny into the chair. Johnny looked up at Dr. Brackett with a weary, but steely resolve.

"This is a war, Doc. A war I can't afford to loose."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Legend of Johnny and Roy

Johnny sat on the couch in Brackett's office and finished the cup George had given him.

He had just woken up from a badly needed two hour nap, though he needed more rest this was all he would get until he took care of Clarissa once and for all. His face betrayed his guilt to his medicine man.

"Johnny, none of this was your fault. You cannot carry false guilt with you into battle for she will surly use it against you."

"None of this would have happened if I wasn't here." Johnny sighed, putting the cup on the end table and putting his hands over his face.

George smiled and shook his head as he leaned against the front of Kel's desk across the room from his young charge.

"Remember that Hank stood up for you at your ceremony and promised to look out for you. The love you bear these men is a two way street. You are not an island, John. You have a rare gift and a greater gift of brothers to help you. Do not forget that."

Roy entered the room, followed by Hank, Chet and Marco along with Dr Brackett. They closed the door quietly behind them.

"I received a message from Clarissa. Since its past sunset now she assumes that you're dead and reminds me about our agreement," Roy's voice dropped to a near inaudible level. "She says the kids are fine and safe, but if I don't….I can't do this."

Roy's knees gave out from under him as Cap and Kel grabbed his arms and eased him down on the couch. Johnny looked around in confusion, moving over to the other side of the couch to be next to his friend.

"What?"

Letting out a lungful of air, Cap gave Johnny a painful look.

"Seems Clarissa has taken Roy's kids and she'll give them back to him when he brings your heart to her in a box."

There was no description for the look on Johnny's face.

"She wants to use it to pull your power into hers," Roy said softly. He locked eyes with Johnny for what seemed an eternity. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between the two men that only they knew of. "No matter what happened, I loose either you or my kids," the pain was now evident on Roy's face as his eyes welled up with tears. "I promised myself that after what happened two months ago in Rosemont that I would never ask you to use your powers for me again, but…Johnny please, save my children?"

Johnny pulled Roy into his arms and let him sob into his shoulder. Roy's sadness touched everyone in the room; these men who were toughened by tragedy felt the bond between them tighten even more than before.

"You don't have to ask me, Roy. You never have to ask. We'll get them back, I promise you and they'll be fine."

Roy managed to pull himself together a few minutes later. Johnny looked at his crewmates with a steely determination.

"I have to go to the Middle Lands to ask the Elders for help, but I need you guys to help me get there."

"Say the word, John." Cap said, speaking for his men.

"I'm gonna have to draw some energy off you guys to make the trip. I can't afford to spend what little reserve I have now."

"Heck, we did it before, let's do it." Chet smiled, slapping Marco on the back.

"Why not? I'm not busy at the moment." Marco grinned.

"You can use my office. I'll put a sign out so you're not disturbed." Dr. Brackett offered as Mike Morton came in.

"Am I disturbing something?" He asked meekly.

"No Mike. Johnny needs to use the office." Kel said.

"Johnny must make a journey to the Middle Lands, the home of our ancestors to seek their council." George said quietly.

Dr. Morton's eyes nearly bugged out of his head with excitement. He became very animated, putting his hands out in front of him as he back pedaled to the door.

"Please, don't move; don't start until I get back!"

"I know that look," Roy groaned. "It's the same look Johnny gets when he's on one of his harebrain schemes."

Johnny shot his partner a hurtful look.

"I am not harebrained! I happen to have some brilliant ideas."

"Name one, John." Marco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well…I was talking to Roy a couple weeks ago, you might find this interesting, Doc, we replace the squads with ambulances so we can transport the victims faster than waiting for an ambulance to come. Now that idea has merit!" Johnny said proudly.

"Never gonna happen Gage," Chet shook his head, "What's gonna happen to all those ambulance drivers? You're gonna put them out of work?"

Johnny arched an eyebrow at Kelly's argument.

"Mark my words Chester B, someday all and I mean ALL ambulance drivers will be EMT's or Paramedics. Private ambulance companies are gonna have to train their drivers. Private ambulance services won't be able to compete with us when we switch from squads to ambulances and it's gonna happen, mark my words."

Roy walked over to George and sighed.

"You see what I have to put up with? I have him for a twenty-four hour shift, sometimes forty-eight. It's a wonder I'm not upstairs in the phyc ward."

George's eyes wrinkled up as he smiled.

"I never said being brother to the Fire Dancer would be easy, or logical."

The door to Brackett's office banged open as Mike Morton pushed a crash cart loaded with diagnostic equipment into the room, followed by a very curious Joe Early.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Brackett asked the young doctor.

"Kel, we've got a chance to get some live reading on Johnny, really hot readings!

I'm gonna hook him up, brain scan, EKG, blood samples…"

"Do I look like a lab rat to you?" Johnny asked in great displeasure over Morton's plans. Cap looked to the ceiling, trying his best not to answer Johnny's question. The young doctor turned to Johnny with a burning intensity in his eyes that made Johnny flinch.

"John, you are unique. As far as we know there is no one else like you on the planet! To be able to get readings, to analyze what is going on in your physiology and mental state could possibly lead to medical breakthroughs."

Johnny shot a world weary gaze at the senior doctors.

"Do I have a choice in this matter?"

"Well, the data would keep him happy for a long while, and frankly I'm pretty curious myself as to what makes you tick, Johnny." Joe Early's calm voice replied with a hopeful smile.

"Oh…alright, just as long as it doesn't interfere with what I'm doing." Johnny caved in.

"Johnny, this data could help millions of people!" Dr. Morton smiled as he pushed the cart towards Johnny.

"I'll find a couple of extra chairs; I think it would be best if you sat down for this, conserve your strength." George advised as he slipped out of the room with Dr. Early. They returned with two extra chairs and formed a circle around the other three. Johnny was sitting down in Dr. Brackett's desk chair while Morton hooked him up to all sorts of electronics. Cap, Marco, Chet and Roy took their seats in the circle.

"Aren't you helping, George?" Chet asked.

"Not this time, Chet. I will stand watch over you." He replied somberly.

Kel Brackett stepped out of the room with Joe and returned a few minutes later with an IV stand and set up.

"Awww, c'mon do I really have to have another IV?" Johnny complained.

"It's a wise precaution." George agreed.

"I agree also." Dixie said as Joe guided her over to Johnny. She reached out her hand and he took it and squeezed tightly.

"Dix, when I come back I'm gonna have a cure for you and Mike."

"Poor Mike. Up in the Phyc ward all alone. Is he loosing his mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not good." Roy surmised in a whisper.

"I heard you're not so good yourself, Roy. I wish I could help." Dixie replied in the same whisper.

"You are Dix, by being here." Roy replied as Morton finished his preparations and started the glucose IV.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Johnny said with his trademark crooked smile. He held out his hands to his sides, inviting those sitting next to him to take them.

Roy on his right, Cap on his left, Marco and Chet joining hands with them.

Taking a deep breath, Johnny closed his eyes as he heard the machinery click and hum in back of him along with the prayer of his medicine man for his safe journey. A soft spinning sensation took over as he let himself fall through the fabric of time and space, but this time he felt something tugging at him as he fell faster.

When he hit solid ground, he found himself in a field of tall grass and splendid blue cornflowers.

"What happened?" Cap's voice was heard from a few feet away.

"Oh no…oh crud! I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to bring you along with me, just to give me energy!" Johnny grumbled at himself as his crew mates slowly got to their feet.

"This is the Middle Lands? Pretty!" Marco marveled looking at the vastness of it.

"Gage, you really gotta work on your landings, that hurt!" Chet groused as Marco helped him to his feet.

"Reminds me of that other place I was at, but that was all grass." Roy surmised looking about.

"Well pal, where to?" Cap asked as a familiar rider came up to them.

"You have retuned, Fire Dancer and you bring your brothers."

"Fire Fox, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…" Johnny began his apology.

"It is meant to be. We celebrate the Festival of Children today, you are all welcome."

"Hey, how did our clothes change? We were wearing our dress uniforms when we left." Marco noted that they were now in their day uniforms.

"Weird stuff like that happens, just roll with the flow." Roy advised, noting that over Johnny's uniform he wore the white leather coat made for him at the reservation.

"We should go; the Elders await your arrival." Fire Fox leaned over, extending his hand to Johnny who swung up on the back of the horse with ease. Chet grunted his displeasure.

"Figures Gage gets to hitch a ride and we gotta walk behind the horse."

"Shut up Chet and enjoy the scenery." Cap ordered as they walked along.

"So who is this guy, Johnny?" Chet asked bluntly.

"I am Fire Fox, keeper of the Sacred Flame. It is I who bestowed the gift upon Johnny." The rider said in a pleasant voice as they went along.

"Wow, so this wasn't some kind of freak of nature thing?" Marco asked with amazement.

"No, he was chosen by the council and me."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful; it's just a bit hard to digest all of this." Marco spoke for all there.

"That is what separates our worlds, Senor Lopez," Fire Fox smiled. "The festival today we share with our Hispanic neighbors to the south of our lands. Perhaps you will meet someone you knew before."

It wasn't long before they entered the village which was alive with the sound of children's laughter. John and Fire Fox dismounted as a large group of children came running to them. The children laughed and chatted away, hugging the visitors. Roy especially was moved beyond words by the love he felt flow from them.

"We want to chase the flame, please?" One of the little boys asked. John gave Fire Fox a puzzled look.

"It is a game I play with the children. I will teach you so someday you can play it with your children. Here, take my hand and we'll do it together."

Fire Fox held out his hand and Johnny took it. A snap of current ran through his arm to his mind and he found himself listening to his teacher explain to him how to turn the fire into a game to amuse the children. When Fire Fox broke his contact with Johnny he suddenly knew how to play the game. Johnny smiled at the children who were jumping around in anticipation.

"Alright, alright, calm down, ok now break up into two groups; that's it! Ok, ready?" John and Fire Fox both raised their arms together, "Set…GO!" Both men let loose a volley of small blue and orange balls of flame that scattered off into all directions to the delightful squeals of the children who quickly followed.

"That was really cool, John! I've never seen you make more than one ball at a time." Chet grinned.

"I never could before, Chet," Johnny said turning to Fire Fox, "Why can't you just drop this whole Fire Dancer program into my head like you did this?"

The man laughed quietly, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"It took me a long time to perfect that trick. It amuses the children, but can also save your life in battle. It is the journey of self discovery that makes the man who he is, Johnny. Someday when the time comes to train your son, you will appreciate your own struggle as he struggles."

"Listen to the man, John. He knows what he's talking about." Cap said in his quiet, but authorative tone.

"Let us not keep the council waiting." Fire Fox led the men thought the main village with it's small but well kept wooden homes with their rustic exteriors.

"It's a beautiful place." Cap noted as they walked up the gravel path to the stone and timbered council hall.

"Simplicity is beauty personified. The way of the native people." Fire Fox explained.

"Well no one lives more simply than our Johnny, he just hasn't got the beauty part down yet." Chet snickered.

"You have to teach me something to take care of that wise cracking Irishman." Johnny muttered under his breath as they approached the doors to the lodge.

"We'll wait here since we weren't invited." Cap advised. Fire Fox opened the doors to the lodge.

"You are the brothers of the Fire Dancer. You are always welcome."

Johnny followed Fire Fox in as the others entered behind him. The lodge was nearly identical to the one at Johnny's reservation with the long curved wooden table where the elders sat and the large fire pit in the center which blazed quietly.

"We welcome the Fire Dancer home once more, and his brothers who are also welcome." The great Chief Joseph spoke softly, but his words were heard clearly by all.

"You do me honor, Great Fathers." Johnny said softly, adding a bit of his own flame to the fire.

"It seems you are yet again in grave peril, my son. This seems to be a reoccurring theme with you." Chief Geronimo noted. Johnny smiled shyly and nodded.

"My life's path seems to be much tougher than most, but now I am at an impossible crossroad. I seek your council and aid." Johnny noted and then told the story of Clarissa and what she had done and planned to do. There was silence in the room for several long moments before Chief Joseph spoke.

"Over the Silver Hills there is the Pond of the Willows. Deep at the bottom of the waters are the Blue Oysters. Their pearls have healing qualities which can restore your friends. It will not be easy to obtain these treasures. The pond water is cold as ice and the oysters are protected by the creatures that dwell there. Only the most worthy and pure of heart have been able to secure the pearls. You may only take what you need for your friends, no more, no less. One pearl each should suffice."

"Are you willing to take on this task?" Another of the Chiefs asked.

"Yes, but what about Roy? He's supposed to bring Clarissa my heart or his kids…"

"The answer lies back home. You have friends who are at this moment working on a solution to the problem. We will depart for the Silver Hills at sunrise tomorrow."

"But we don't have that kind of time…" Chet spoke up.

"Time doesn't run here like it does at home Chet. We can be here for a week and it's only an hour there." Johnny assured his friend. Fire Fox added to John's explanation.

"You are grounded to your world as we are to ours. It is a very rare gift for those of your world to travel beyond it. We ask you to keep this journey and others you may make locked away in your hearts. Johnny chose wisely when he brought you into his family."

That night was the Feast of the Children, a splendid celebration of youth and fun. The crew enjoyed the experience of watching the two cultures perform their native dances and songs. Marco found himself mingling with the visitors and was told stories of his ancestors who had long departed for other lands. He was sad that no members of his family were there, but was also glad to hear of their accomplishments.

"Cap, have you seen Roy?" Johnny asked, looking around.

Cap looked a bit pensive as he replied.

"He said he needed to get away for a bit. He's worried about his kids and seeing all these happy kids here isn't helping him."

Johnny cursed under his breath.

"My timing sucks. Why did I have to drag him into this?"

He felt the hand of Fire Fox on his shoulder and his voice in his ear.

"Nothing happens without reason, my brother. Go to him. You will know what to say."

Without a word, Johnny got up and silently melted into the darkness. Fire Fox sat next to Hank and watched the show.

"You seem very sure of Johnny. He's hardly the guy I'd go to for advice." Cap said quietly.

"Johnny has much growing to do, but when it comes to helping Roy; he needs no advice from me. Their bond runs as deep as time itself. Johnny and Roy's story is older than Time. Before time began, they were one heart, one being. They were one person, then the Great War came and the person we know as Johnny was cut by a great magic into two beings. They were separated and from then until now have searched for each other. Now is the time of healing where these two souls can once again find harmony."

Cap seemed stunned but at the same time he knew what Fire Fox had told him was the truth.

"I've always felt there was something about them that was different. The way they communicate without speaking and how they work together. Roy rarely has to ask or tell Johnny what to do. I always thought it was the way they trained together, but there's always been this nagging in the back of my head that said there was more to it,"

Cap smiled at the realization. "Does Johnny know this?"

"No, and I would ask you not to tell him. He is on a journey of self discovery and someday it will be revealed to him. Then it will be up to him to tell Roy."

Cap found himself laughing. Fire Fox gave him a puzzled look.

"I have to be honest. There have been lots of rumors going around about John and Roy. A lot of people think they're in a physical relationship, which I know isn't true. This explains everything."

Fire Fox nodded with a smile.

"Their relationship is beyond anything the flesh could offer. It's a spiritual relationship. Think of it this way; both men have been in an accident and suffered memory loss."

"Ah, like when someone has a stroke, they have to learn to do simple things over again! John and Roy are learning how to be one again?" Cap asked.

"Like that, but they will never be one being again, so they must learn to trust and be the best they can in their separate lives," Fire Fox said with a weary look as he slowly rose to leave. "Johnny is fortunate for though a great tragedy he has gained his soul mate while I have had to bear the burden of the Fire Dancer alone."

Johnny's homing instinct helped him find Roy. He was sitting at the base of a gigantic tree far from the festivities, but still close enough that he could still hear. Roy's knees were pulled up to his chest and his forehead rested on his knees. The sadness of his partner was palatable.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. You didn't seem to be in much of a party mood." Johnny smiled, leaning against the tree. Roy looked up at him with a very hurt look.

"How can you be so insensitive? You're enjoying a great party while Dixie, Stoker and my kids are in danger. I thought I knew you better than this, Johnny."

Roy's words stung, but Johnny just bit his lower lip and remained silent.

"Well, what's your answer?" Roy demanded.

Johnny knelt down next to his friend, his face very serious now.

"Don't you think I'm constantly aware of that, Roy?" His voice was quiet with no malice, only concern for Roy. "I blame myself for everything that's happened. If you didn't work with me you're kids would be home safe. I carry the weight of that with every breath I take, but I can't dwell on it. I have to move forward and do what I have to do."

Roy leaned his head back against the tree and gave a very painful smile to Johnny. He reached out his hand and Johnny took it tightly.

"I know…I'm sorry, it's just I can't relax while those I love are in danger. How do you do it?"

"I have a wise medicine man who taught me how to separate my feelings from what has to be done. It's kinda complicated and I'm still learning, but it helps," Johnny looked up into the night sky. "The stars are so different here, but still kinda like those at home. Sometimes I wish I could stay here."

"But you can't. You wouldn't let me stay." Roy said, staring off into the night sky.

"Because no one knows me like you do, Roy."

Roy smiled.

"You know, Clarissa said that you were the other half of my heartbeat. What did she mean by that?"

"Who knows, maybe we were twins separated at birth?" Johnny offered with a crooked smile. Roy looked at him with a comic disbelief.

"I'm not gonna honor that with a comment, Johnny sometimes you are so…"

Roy couldn't finish his sentence. Johnny put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to him. Roy could hear the heartbeat of the Fire Dancer, his friend, his brother. There was an unspoken conversation, a promise to make things right before Johnny broke the unspoken bond.

"Let's go back to the party before Chet comes out here and blows this all out of proportion." Johnny got to his feet and helped Roy up and the two walked back to the village to rejoin the celebration.

"Well, is everything alright with you two?" Cap asked with concern.

"Fine, couldn't be better!" Johnny smiled, sliding his arm around Roy's waist.

"I'm back on duty, Cap. Sorry for taking off like that." Roy grinned, grabbing onto Johnny's waist in a similar manner.

Chet sauntered over to them with Marco in tow. He looked at Gage and DeSoto and wrinkled his nose.

"Geeze, why don't you two get a room?"

"Kelly…" Cap growled.

"No, no, it's ok," Johnny grinned. "Chet just forgot about that time we got trapped in the back of that warehouse with the flames all around us. It was a very special moment, for both of us!"

Marco looked at Chet with amazement.

"Really? How come you never told me about that, buddy?"

"You're blowing that outta proportion Johnny, just like you always do!" Kelly charged as Roy walked over to him and put an arm around the short man's shoulders.

"Same as you do, Chet. The only thing firemen like more than a big fire is a big exaggeration of a story."

Kelly nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm only joking with you guys. I know there's nothing going on between you two, besides Roy has much better taste with Joanne."

Kelly and Marco got pulled away by a small group of children wanting more firemen stories.

"You know Roy, I think when this is done we gotta teach Chester B a lesson." Johnny smiled. Roy's countenance fell.

"Oh no! Every time you get one of your stupid ideas….."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Blue Oyster

The party of travelers set out from the village at sunrise. The Elders led the way along the narrow paths and up the slopes of the hills. The men were all on foot. Fire Fox had explained that this was a sacred journey and to walk showed a man's humility and penance. They only carried canteens and medicine pouches and walked in silence.

It was nearly noon when they reached their objective. They had hiked up a steep slope, finally taking a rest in a grove of trees.

"Think I'd rather fight a five alarm than take this little hike again." Chet sighed, taking a drink from the canteen and handing it to Marco.

"Just ahead is our destination, where the trees part." Fire Fox pointed ahead a few hundred yards to a clearing. He patted Johnny on the back and stared forward. Johnny followed along with Roy and the others. The scene before him took Johnny's breath away.

He and the others stood on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a great lake that seemed to go on forever. To the left they heard the roar of a waterfall and saw it pour into the lake, nearly two hundred feet below them.

"Where do we go from here?" Johnny asked soaking in the majesty of the sight.

"The pearls you seek are deep in the waters of the lake. The only way to reach them is to dive from here, cut them loose from their rock anchors."

The color drained from Johnny's face.

"Y, you're telling me that I've gotta dive from here? I do have a SCUBA certification if I can bring my gear…"

"To receive the gift of the sacred blue pearls you must give back to the mother lake. You're bravery is your gift to her. To dive from here proves your worthiness and devotion to your friends." Fire Fox explained.

"It is as Fire Fox has said." Chief Joseph affirmed. Roy saw the doubt in his partner's eyes. He joined Johnny, putting his hands on his shaking shoulders.

"Think of it as a rescue. You've done stuff like this for total strangers. We've rappelled down buildings higher than this."

"Well, at least then I've had some safety gear on. Roy, I don't think I can do this." Johnny's voice was soft but frightened. Roy could feel that fear as if it were his own.

"Think of Dixie, all she'd done for you. Is it fair to let her spend the rest of her life unable to see or do the work she loves? What about Mike Stoker? He's as much a victim as all of us, maybe more. He didn't betray you, he was used. Should he loose his mind because of Clarissa? Johnny, you're the only one who can do this. I'd be more than glad to do it for you, but this you gotta do alone."

Johnny looked down the sheer stone side of the falls, the roar of the plummeting water mocking him with ever drop. It was as if the element knew his fear and taunted him. Looking up to the blue sky above, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, centering his inner self on what had to be done.

Opening his eyes, he looked to the Elders and spoke.

"I have to do this. It's another test, isn't it?"

"The fact that you came to that conclusion on your own shows progress, my son," Geronimo nodded with a smile. "You came to us as a seed and now you are a sprout beginning its life's journey."

"Great, we got a new nickname for Johnny!" Chet said with utter delight under his breath only to have Cap grab the back of his collar.

"You're really bucking to be King of the Latrine, aren't you Kelly?"

Johnny shrugged off the heavy white leather jacket and handed it to Roy for safe keeping. He sat on a nearby rock and pulled his dusty leather boots off and socks. The deep blue silk shirt came off next and then the snug black leather pants leaving him standing in just his blue boxers. Chet was about to crack wise about Johnny removing his clothes, but with Cap breathing down the back of his neck and the image of himself with a toilet brush permanently attached to his hand, he kept quiet.

Fire Fox stepped forward and placed a woven sack with a strap over Johnny's shoulder and handed him his glimmering knife. Taking the knife, the paramedic put one edge of it between his teeth and bit down hard. Without a word, he walked to the edge of the cliff and dove off.

Roy felt his heart leap to his throat as he watched Johnny plummet down the side of the cliff and hit the water with a clean splash. Roy stood watching until Cap reached over and pulled him from the side.

"We're going to meet him down at the lakeside." Cap picked up the rest of Johnny's clothes and followed the tribal leaders back down the trail.

As Johnny hit the water, he felt a million or more icy needles penetrate his skin. He concentrated on the fire and willed it to warm his body as he dove deeper. He was amazed at how clear the water was as he went deeper. He knew he would have to work fast, though the amazing colors of the rocks and fish almost invited him to stay. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he quickly found a rock formation where several of the iridescent oyster shells stood out. He took the knife from his mouth and quickly worked to free two of the shells. As he put them into the sack, something wrapped around his right leg. He spun around to find a huge fish almost as long as he was tall. It had blue green scales and two long tentacles that held his leg and pulled him towards him. He was running out of air, his chest felt as if it would burst as the creature started swimming upwards, towing him along beside it.

He was about to pass out when he felt his body hit the warm air of the surface as the great fish leapt into the air and loosened it's grip on him. Johnny gasped for air as he hit the surface and started to sink again. He barely felt the hands that grabbed him and pulled him back to the shore.

Johnny felt warm air fill his cold lungs; slowly he opened his eyes to find Roy bent over him giving mouth to mouth. Roy stopped when he saw his partner regaining consciousness. He felt groggy as Roy and Cap slowly helped him sit up.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Chet announced.

"Yeah, that huge fish, man it threw you half way across the lake!" Marco chimed in.

"I remember…kinda weird…feel funny." Johnny muttered as Fire Fox put a warm blanket from his backpack around Johnny's shivering shoulders. Johnny noticed he still had the knife in his hand and handed it back to Fire Fox.

"That was Mahara, the goddess of the lake," Fire Fox said in a reverent tone. "You did not attack her though she grabbed you. You passed your test so she brought you back to the surface before you drowned."

"Didn't think I could die here." Johnny sighed as the managed to get to his feet with Roy and Cap's help.

"Just because your physical body is not here, you are still connected to it." Fire Fox explained as Johnny managed to get dressed into his clothes.

"I have to leave," he said holding the bag with the oysters inside.

"Follow your heart and you will triumph over the evil that seeks your destruction." Fire Fox counseled as he and the elders formed a circle around Johnny and his brothers and with a flash of light sent them back home.

Johnny woke with a start as he looked around to find himself back in Dr. Brackett's office.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Dr. Morton eagerly asked as the men in the circle shook off the effects of the journey.

"You were all unconscious for about a half hour, then this blue light flashed just before you woke." Dr. Brackett observed with rare amazement as George White Owl knelt at Johnny's side. The old man could feel the exhaustion radiating from the younger man's being. Johnny lifted his right hand and found the knife that Fire Fox had given him, in his left was the bag with the two oysters still inside. He handed both to George.

"Did a little shopping while I was gone, I think you'll know what to do with these." Johnny smiled weakly, "I think I'd like to lie down for a little bit before we get this show on the road."

Dr. Morton quickly unhooked all the monitors from Johnny and helped him over to the couch. Dixie knelt next to him and took his hands in hers.

"The pearls inside those oysters are gonna bring your site back and help Mike too…I'm so tired."

"He dove off a two hundred foot cliff to get those pearls, then this huge fish brought him to the surface and tossed him like a rag doll, but it saved his life." Roy said softly from behind her.

"But I didn't solve your problem, Roy. I'm sorry….so…sorry." Johnny drifted off to sleep with a sad look.

"Maybe Johnny didn't, but I think I did." Joe Early said with a confident smile. Roy gave the doctor a confused look. "I have a friend at the UCLA medical college who teaches Anatomy. He's in charge of all the cadavers that come in and out of there. He said he has a heart that we can have. I told him it was for teaching."

"Yeah, we're gonna teach Clarissa something," Roy muttered darkly. "I warned her about messing with us, but she'll know it's not Johnny's heart."

"Not if we cover it with Johnny's blood, it won't take much but it will throw her off the scent, so to speak." George said.

"Poor John, he's been through too much already." Marco noted with deep concern.

"Do not underestimate the strength and power of the Fire Dancer, now we all have work to do." George pronounced solemnly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bring Me the Heart of Johnny Gage

The children were all spellbound at this point.

"Wow, what's gonna happen now, Uncle Bill?" Sally asked in a tiny voice, afraid to break the silence.

"Did he really dive off that cliff?" Another little girl asked in awe.

"He most certainly did! Johnny Gage is the bravest fireman I've ever know!" Bill said in a proud tone.

"He sounds like a nut to me, but a cool guy!" Jack said, finally letting himself get into the story.

"But how can he fight the witch when he's so tired?" Another child asked earnestly. Bill leaned forward in his chair and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's one of the great things about Johnny; he always manages to bounce back quickly. Now there wasn't much time and lots for everyone to do…"

It was several hours later and Johnny was walking down the hall of the psychiatric ward. The staff said nothing as they watched the tall young man in the long white leather coat make his way to the end of the hall, followed by four firemen dressed in their daily work clothes. When someone walked up to him, they fell silent under the smoky quartz gaze of Johnny. He never looked so serious, not even when he'd faced Cyrus Braden a few months earlier. This time the stakes were higher. Roy's children were in the balance.

He entered the dark room alone. Earlier, Dr. Brackett had sent up an IV with the pulverized pearl inside. It was hooked up and opened wide so the powerful pearl essence could be absorbed.

Mike Stoker opened his eyes and saw Johnny standing over him with a thin smile.

"How are you feeling, Mike?"

"Like I've lived a nightmare. Tell me it was just that, a nightmare. I didn't do all those things to you and the guys please?" His voice was small and frightened. Johnny sighed heavily, feeling the guilt of his brother.

"I'd do anything to take it away, but I can't. It wasn't your fault. She seduced you and put spells on you. You couldn't help what you did."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Mike turned his head away and stared at the far wall and the shadows that played against it. Johnny could taste the shame and agony of the young engineer. He leaned over the bead, pulling Mike's face to his.

"I need you to come and fight. We've got to stop Clarissa before she hurts more people. Do you want others to go through what you've been through?" Johnny's voice was heavy and carried the authority of the Fire Dancer. Centuries of pure magic carried in his words. Mike felt the feathers that hung from Johnny's sleeve brush against his face. One of those feathers was worn in his honor.

"How can I? Everyone must hate me…"

"No one hates you, just the opposite. We've all been worried sick about you," Johnny fell silent then put his hand on Mike's head. "It's all hands on deck. I know you're tired and scared, so am I but Clarissa has Roy's kids and we've gotta save them."

Mike nearly knocked Johnny over as he jumped out of the bed. Johnny quickly grabbed the IV and unhooked it. He turned to the doorway and motioned for the others to come in. Cap smiled as he dropped a garment bag on the bed.

"Figured you'd like a fresh change of clothes, pal. We can't have you going out to fight evil in a hospital gown."

"Oh, I don't know Cap; I think he looks kinda cute in a dress. He's got the legs for it." Roy said very off handedly. Everyone chuckled except for Chet.

"How come when I say something like that I get stuck with the latrine and Roy gets away with it?" Chet huffed as Mike quickly changed his clothes.

"Because when Roy says it, he's not being felicitous, you twit." Cap replied.

The six men got off the elevator in the emergency area and were met by a small crowd. Johnny's parents and Roy's wife were there along with Chief Houts and Chief Davis.

"Captain Stanley, I gave you and order to keep in informed on the extra curricular activities of your crew." Chief Houts said in an even, but authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry Chief, things have been a bit…how did you know to come here?" Cap asked raising an eyebrow. The Chief Engineer smiled at his Captain's befuddlement.

"Hank, when I found out the whole crew left the party the other night I had a feeling you were up to something, so I made a few phone calls and here I am."

"Could I ask why you're here, Chief?" Johnny asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Chief Davis and I are coming along to observe you in action, Gage."

"Sir, I can't guarantee your safety." Johnny honestly replied. Chief Houts looked truly offended by Johnny's statement.

"Gage, when I need your protection, I'll ask for it. We are merely going to stay in the background and observe; nothing more unless you need our help."

Roy decided to step in and speak up.

"Chief, this woman, this witch; she has my children and she'll kill them if we don't play this right. I don't mean any offense sir, but you'll only be in the way."

The crew looked at Roy as if he'd finally lost his marbles. The Chief Engineer looked at DeSoto with a sympathetic gaze.

"I respect your wishes, but I'm going and that's final. Captain Stanley, you will brief me on the way."

"Yes sir." Cap said, doing his best to hide the disappointment he felt. These jobs were very personal to him and he hated the idea of sharing it with anyone but his crew. John looked at his anxious mother and worried father. He shook his head as he shifted his weight onto one leg and put a hand to his hip.

"I suppose you both want to come too and there's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"We are your parents John. We will do as you say, but from what I've heard you're going to need all the help you can get." Rod said quietly to his son. He looked to Joanne whose arms were tightly woven around Roy's waist.

"Awwww….no Joanne, no, no, no!

Joanne left her husband's side and marched over to Johnny. She grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him close to here and she said in a determined voice.

"John Gage, those are my children that woman has and no one, least of all you are gonna stop me from getting them back, do you understand me?"

All Johnny could do was nod his head.

"Johnny, it's time." George's voice was soft but carried the authority of the tribe.

Joanne smiled and kissed the young man on the cheek before re-joining her husband.

Dr. Early came forward, followed by Brackett and Morton and Dixie. Dr. Early carried the jeweled case that Clarissa had given Roy and now handed it back to him.

"I hope this works."

"So do I, Doc. My kids, all our lives are in the balance." Roy replied as the group turned and started out the doors.

"Johnny…" Dixie called out. Johnny turned and smiled to her. "Don't get yourself too hurt, I've got a lot of thanking you to catch up on."

"Sure Dix, whatever you say." Johnny smiled as he left the building. She turned and looked at Kel whose face was cold and his gaze distant.

"I hate seeing him go like this. He's so young and it hurts him so much."

"George said it's what Johnny was born to do. He said it was ordained before time began, if there is such a thing." Joe replied putting a hand on Brackett's shoulder.

"Well, we'd better be ready for them. I've got a feeling our side is gonna get pretty beat up before the night is over."

Johnny stood outside another warehouse a block away watching Roy continue his drive down to the club. It was cool that night and a stiff breeze blew against his back.

"Why don't we go in with DeSoto?" The Chief asked from a few feet behind Johnny.

"She thinks I'm dead. The deal was that Roy delivers my heart to her and then she'd free the kids, when he comes out with them, we go in."

"What if it doesn't work that way, Gage?"

"Then this party is gonna get a lot messier than I planned." Johnny muttered under his breath.

Roy entered the darkened club and held the chest tightly against him. He peered into the darkness until the lights on the stage suddenly came on to show Clarissa sitting on a throne center stage. She wore deep purple and black and was covered in amethyst and black spinel stones that glimmered in the light. Her face was made up to accentuate her blood red lips and dark eyes.

"My darling Roy, you've come and brought me a gift! How thoughtful of you!" Her voice sang out in the empty club.

"I'm not taking another step until I see my kids." Roy demanded, doing his best to keep his temper in check. Clarissa put on a look of mock shock.

"Roy, you don't trust me? I'm hurt beyond words. Very well….Bezmet, Koruz, bring the brats out here."

The two imps snickered gleefully as they pulled the two children out into the light. They were tied up with ropes and still in their pajamas. They cried and sniffed.

"Chris, Jenny…it's Daddy, I've come to take you home." Roy said with great urgency in his voice as he carefully made his way to the stage.

"Daddy! Daddy, help us!" Jenny's voice trembled as Koruz pulled on her bonds.

"Such a tasty little treat this one will be!" The imp smiled, patting the frightened child's hair.

"Let them go, Clarissa or I swear I'll smash this box to pieces. John Gage's heart will do you no good if I stomp on it." Roy warned. The witch's eyes narrowed as she felt the rage emanating from Roy.

"Release the brats; we have no need for them." Clarissa ordered coolly.

"But Mistress, you promised…." Bezmet whined.

"I said let them go!"

The two imps begrudgingly obeyed and released the DeSoto children who ran to their father. Kneeling down he hugged and kissed them both.

"Go out to the car and wait there, I won't be long." He instructed.

"Dad, she's really bad…" Chris tried to explain.

"I know, just do as I say and wait for me." Roy quietly said, watching Chris lead his little sister to the front of the building and slip out the door.

"Now, I believe you have something for me." Clarissa smiled wickedly as Roy slowly walked up the stairs on the side of the stage and stood before her.

"On you knees, sir. I will have a full victory!" She haughtily laughed.

"You've gotten enough from me. Scared my wife out of her wits and killed my best friend." Roy said coldly.

"Well, well, aren't we the proud one?" Clarissa reached over to a long table next to her throne and picked up a heavy black bullwhip that was studded with glimmering black stones. Rising from her throne, she let the whip uncoil. She snapped it; the thick leather cracked the still air and wrapped itself around Roy's throat. Another snap brought him to his knees as she took the chest from him with her free hand and released the whip from its hold on him.

"You will make a fine pet, once you're house broken." She cooed as Roy tried to catch his breath.

Clarissa went to the long table and carefully put the chest down on it. Next to it was a tall sculpture of gold that had three prongs on top that were opened to hold a bowl of some kind. She opened the box and took out the heart.

"Marvelous! I can feel the faintest pulse of his power, the power that will soon be mine," She looked down at Roy who was trying to catch his breath still. "Watch and be witness to my taking of a great power to my own!"

Her bloodied hands placed the heart in the opening of the golden statue. She uttered a command in a language Roy couldn't understand. He watched as purple sparks spun around the heart, consuming the organ. They then gathered above Clarissa as she raised her arms. The gathering of power ripped through her body, causing a great wind to blow thought the club, knocking over chairs and tables.

Roy managed to make his way off the stage and hide in back of the massive wooden bar. He covered his ears against the noise and Clarissa's wicked laughter until a shriek filled the air. Cautiously, he peeked over the top of the bar to witness her transformation. Her skin aged and wrinkled before his eyes.

"What's happening? Where is the power?" She cried out as the front doors to the club burst open as Johnny entered, flanked by Hank, Marco, Chet and Mike. The two chiefs melted into the background, having promised Johnny not to become involved. George stood directly in back of Johnny. Johnny's parents stayed behind with Joanne to comfort the terrified children.

"Good evening, Clarissa; my how you've changed and not for the better!" Johnny smiled.

"You're dead! Your heart…." Clarissa stammered, looking at her once flawless hands that were now yellowed and decayed.

Johnny moved towards the stage slowly, a thin triumphant smile on lips.

"See, that's where you made your big mistake, old gal. Roy found a princess, a princess puppy and a princess is a princess. You didn't say she had to be human."

Johnny stopped in the center of the room, his smile changed to a look of deep concern.

"Roy! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Roy called out, standing up behind the bar. Cap shot him a stern look.

"Roy, you're not supposed to drink on duty."

"Who's drinking? I'm trying to stay alive. The Wicked Witch of the West over there is trying to use me for target practice." Roy said, raising his hands.

Clarissa turned her attention to Roy.

"Whose heart did you bring me?" She demanded in a crackling voice.

"Well, let's see. Dr. Early called Dr. Claymont at the UCLA Medical School who happened to have a cadaver that had just been delivered. Some poor old drunk that died in a back ally it seems and since no one claimed the body it went to the school and Dr. Claymont gave the heart to Dr. Early since they seemed to have enough hearts for the time being." Roy explained, leaning on the bar top, his fear gone now that Johnny had arrived with reinforcements.

"What did he die of?" Johnny asked very off handedly.

"A mess of stuff, sclerosis of the liver, kidney failure and the heart was in bad shape, might have been an aortic aneurism too." Roy replied.

"Enough!" Clarissa shouted angrily. "You mock me with your flippancy but tonight you will all pay with your lives and I will have your heart on a platter, Johnny Gage, I swear this will be your last night on this or any other earthly dimension!" Clarissa grabbed a tall, ornate staff that was leaning against her throne and pointed it at Roy. A hissing stream of purple energy raced towards him. Roy dove to the floor as the bolt hit the mirror in back of the bar, shattering it into a million shards of glass.

In retaliation, Johnny took a step forward and let loose a blast of blue fire from his right hand that knocked the witch off her feet.

"Go get Roy." Johnny told Marco and Chet who hurried to the bar and jumped over the top.

"Roy, you alright, amigo?" Marco asked, helping Roy to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now, just got glass all over me." Roy surmised as Marco and Chet each grabbed an arm and raced back to Johnny with Roy in tow.

"You miserable little toad!" the witch growled as she got to her feet and brushed off Johnny's attack. "You are nothing! I am the supreme power here and I will crush you!"

"Spread out and get ready to move on my signal." Johnny told the crew. The men fanned out to cover the length of the stage, keeping their eyes on Clarissa.

The witch pointed her staff directly at Johnny and let loose a torrent of purple flame. Johnny put his hands out before him and braced his legs as he also sent a blue flame in response. The two flames battled between the spot Johnny held and Clarissa.

"Go, now!" Johnny hollered over the roar of the battling flames.

The crew of Station 51 quickly advanced on Clarissa. She saw the threat from the corner of her eyes and knew she would have to retreat for the moment. Dropping her staff and picking up her whip she went as quickly as her aging body would let her up the spiral staircase to her apartments. With her gone, Johnny easily extinguished the flame she sent to destroy him. The crew re-grouped around him as he headed for the stairs.

"That old man's heart really did a number on her, Johnny. She should be a piece of cake to pick off now." Chet said cheerfully, patting Johnny on the shoulder. Johnny's gaze was deadly serious as he turned to Chet.

"She may have aged, but her anger has made her more dangerous." George said from behind Chet.

"What are you going to do now, Gage?" Chief Davis asked as he and the Chief Engineer joined them.

Johnny put a foot on the bottom stair and a hand on the railing.

"I'm going up after her and finish this once and for all. Stay close, guys I might need to tap you for some reserve power."

"Ya know, sometimes I feel like I'm Gage's personal battery!" Chet sulked as he fell in behind Cap.

"Well, Kelly I'll give you a choice. You can either be Johnny's personal battery or my personal latrine monkey. The choice is yours, pal." Cap said with a wicked grin.

Chet fell into silence as they made it to the second floor landing. They quietly followed Johnny down the hall to the large doors that led to Clarissa's apartments.

"Johnny, watch out. She's got a lot of bad mojo in there." Mike whispered standing behind Johnny next to George.

"It's wise council from someone who's been in there." George said.

Johnny reached out to open the doors only to suddenly have Marco and Chet jump in front of him.

"Let us handle this, Johnny." Marco smiled as he and Chet kicked the doors in with their combined effort. They cautiously entered the room that was lit only by a few scattered candles.

"Over there, the bedroom. She's in there." Mike said with a shiver in his voice. Of all of them, he felt the most dread having been tethered to Clarissa's magic. The group of men watched the doors slowly open on their own and the crackled voice of the witch inviting them inside.

"Either you are braver or stupider than I supposed, Johnny," she surmised standing in front of the large three paned mirror. "This is no place for a boy who plays at magic."

"I'm no boy and I play for keeps." Johnny replied soberly watching her like a hawk.

"You play the game well for a novice, I will give you that but I'm afraid it's time to end this game. I need to rejuvenate myself and the only way to do that is through you death." She said pointing a crooked finger at him. Johnny slowly walked around to face her, his eyes void of their normal warmth. The coldness of the room pierced his clothing, making his skin crawl.

The two adversaries stood with eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity until Clarissa made the first move. She cracked the whip, letting its tendrils fly to wrap around Johnny's right arm. A jolt of purple and black energy crackled along the leather as the shards dug into the leather sleeve, but couldn't penetrate past the heavy glass beadwork. Despite the protection, Johnny felt the sting of the energy rip through his body and gather in his chest like an infection running amuck. He fell to the floor, unable to summon the power he needed to break free.

Clarissa reveled in her apparent victory.

"This little game is almost over and then I'll have everything I desire. Your power and your friends and I already have Mike. So nice of you to bring him back to me, my dear!"

Mike swallowed hard, feeling the coldness that Johnny was feeling. He looked around to the others and knew they had to let Johnny draw off their energy if he was going to beat her. He knew full well what he had to do and that he had to make his move at that moment.

Slowly, he went to Clarissa.

"Mike, I knew you help me because you love me. No one has ever loved me like you, my pet."

"Sorry Clarissa, I'm done being your lap dog." He said coldly as he gave the old woman a shove against the mirror. Blue-green waves of power emanated from the glass.

"No…no not that!" Clarissa became unnerved as she touched the glass. Roy took that moment to unwrap the coil of the whip from Johnny's arm. He gasped for air.

"Can't do it…Roy, help me."

Instinctively, Roy knew what he had to do. He motioned for the others to gather around Johnny and place their hands on him. Roy felt Johnny's presence filling his mind with instructions on what had to be done.

Roy took Johnny's limp hand in his and thrust his left arm out at Clarissa, shouting to Mike to stand clear. Johnny channeled every ounce of energy he had left into Roy which was multiplied by his brother's strength. The blue flame tore through Roy's hand and smashed the witch into the mirror with an unearthly force sending her through the glass and into the abyss beyond.

Roy dropped down next to Johnny who managed to pull himself up next to his partner.

"Wow, that's really something." Roy sighed with a weary smile.

"Yeah, kinda like having smoking hot sex in a burning building." Johnny laughed.

"I'd like to know what that's like." Chet said looking around at his friends. Marco frowned.

"Don't look at me when you say that, pal."

"Uh, Johnny…I think there's someone here who wants a word with you." Mike said uneasily, pointing to the mirror. Johnny got up with help from Roy and the others and went to stand before the mirror. He saw the image of a man in ornate robes before him.

"I am the Spirit of the Mirror. Since you have defeated the Lady Clarissa I am yours to command, Fire Dancer."

"Uh, I…well I really don't have a need for a magic mirror…who are you?" Johnny asked with befuddlement.

"I am Balkazar of Kishmat. It is a land beyond your own. I was imprisoned in this mirror a millennia ago by an evil wizard. I am a Seer, in fact I warned the Lady Clarissa of your power, but she would not listen. By the right of combat you have my fate in your hands, my master."

"Balkazar, I don't want to be your master. Is there any way I could perhaps free you to go back to your world?" Johnny asked. Balkazar looked astonished.

"You would free me? Why?"

"Because you seem like a nice guy and I don't believe in slavery." Johnny said simply, only to have Roy grip his upper arm.

"What about Clarissa? We can't let her go."

"Do not fear she will come with me. I was Pasha, a great king and I always have room in my harem for one more."

The crew of Station 51 let out a group, Ewwwwww!

Clarissa came up to the mirror; her beauty now restored and slammed her fists against the glass.

"You rotten son of a….I'll get free and when I do…"

"Woman! Keep in your place!" Balkazar commanded, and then turned to Johnny. "All you have to do is wish me free."

Johnny looked to George who nodded his approval.

"Then, I wish you to be free. I hope you have a good life."

Balkazar smiled warmly and bowed to Johnny.

"You are a most gracious and noble lord. You have my eternal thanks and friendship. If you should ever be in need," The pasha removed a large gold ring from his left hand and tossed it through the glass into Johnny's hands. "You shall contact me through this ring, oh and one more thing, be sure to destroy this mirror, burn the frame and grind the glass to dust."

"What! This is my only portal back!" Clarissa screeched in panic as she and Balkazar disappeared into the mist of the mirror.

Johnny closed the open leaves of the mirror and locked them shut with the latch.

"Lord, I am tired." He moaned as a woman screaming came from downstairs. The crew rushed out to the landing to find Joanne frantically calling for Roy downstairs.

"Roy! Some creatures, they took the kids from me!"

"Bezmet and Koruz, oh no." Roy muttered as Johnny pushed past them and rushed down the stairs followed by the others. He went outside to find his parents by Roy's car, his father doubled over.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Those creatures attacked us, took Roy's kids. They went around the back, I tried to stop them, but they were too powerful." Rod Gage said with great effort as George came to his side.

The echo of the children's cries drifted to the front of the building.

"Johnny, go and I will stay with your father, quickly now." His mother ordered. John and the others ran like the wind down the alleyway and into the empty parking lot in the back of the building. The air blew cold around them as storm clouds gathered and thunder could be heard in the distance.

The two imps were pulling at the children, trying to get them to go into the basement of the old building.

"Bezmet! Koruz!" Johnny commanded in a loud and angry voice. The two creatures turned to see the imposing figure standing mere feet from them.

"Fire Dancer, you have no power over us, our lady is gone, no one to tell us what to do." Bezmet spat, pulling little Chris DeSoto close to him.

"Daddy!" The children cried out. Roy lunged forward, only to have Johnny put out an arm to stop him.

"Johnny, those are my kids!"

"Yeah, I know Roy, how are you gonna stop those things? They don't have magic but they're strong. Look what they did to my dad. It's my responsibility." Johnny said in an even, but emotionally heightened tone. He turned to the two imps.

"What do you plan on doing with them? They've done you no harm."

"Mistress said we could have them to play with and then to eat. Have not eaten child flesh in many ages." Bezmet said with wide eyes towards the shivering little girl.

"NOOOOO!" Roy roared trying to get past Johnny as the rest of the crew came to hold him back.

"Roy, let Johnny handle this, please." Cap said quietly in his ear.

"No, give the children to me and I'll see you get back to your home safely." Johnny offered, holding back his anger.

"Why should we? We be free here to do as we please. Many child here to eat, who will miss them?"

"This is utter madness." Chief Houts said to Chief Davis.

"I know Chief, but let's see how Gage handles it."

"I give you one last chance. Give me the children or you will perish." Johnny's voice was filled with the promise of deadly certainty.

"What power you have here? You make fire, fire not hurt us. You no rain man." Bezmet sneered over the oncoming storm.

Sarah and George appeared behind the crew helping Rod. Joanne ran towards her children, only to have Marco and Mike catch her.

"I want my babies!"

"Jo, let Johnny handle this." Marco said to her.

"What can Johnny do? Why isn't anyone going after them?" Joanne cried as Roy went to her side and took her into his arms.

"Someone is doing something, Jo. The most powerful guy on the planet." Roy said quietly, pointing to Johnny.

"No one can say I didn't offer. If that's the way you want it, so be it." Johnny said quietly as he looked to the sky. Holding his arms out to his side he spoke with the voice of the Fire Dancer.

"Great Fathers of beyond time, send me the Thunderbird that my foe may be vanquished from this place forever. Send them to the lands of no light or love, for I have offered them peace and they choose to war with me."

"Childish prayer will not save these tasty treats." Koruz crowed, as the children cried louder.

Johnny shot out his arms and encircled the imps with a circle of blue flame.

"No fire, not even yours can hurt us!"

"But it can contain you. You can't go through my flame to escape what is coming," Johnny said as he looked to the oncoming storm.

Raising his hands, Johnny let loose with two huge pillars of blue fire that shot heavenward that were swallowed up by the clouds. A moment later a loud crack of thunder shook the ground and the cloud opened up to show the image of the Thunderbird hovering above the circle of fire below. The two imps lost their grips on the children for a moment, letting Johnny run through the fire, scoop them both into his arms and run out to Roy and Joanne who grabbed them from him.

Johnny's body crackled with sparks of blue flame as the Thunderbird screamed to the clouds and they opened up into a massive downpour.

"No, NO!" The two imps cried out in agony as they melted and were washed away by the cleansing rain.

The Thunderbird flew down to hover in front of Johnny.

"You have done well, Fire Dancer. Your fathers are most pleased with you."

"Tell my fathers I am honored and thank you, great Thunderbird for your assistance." Johnny said in a weary voice as the great bird flew up into the night sky and disappeared. Reaching out his arm, Johnny put out the circle of flame and turned to see the happy, reunited DeSoto family.

"Uncle Johnny saved you kids, you should thank him." Roy smiled, only to have his two children and his wife turn away from the young man.

"I'm scared of Uncle Johnny." Chris said fearfully, hugging his father.

"Me too." Jenny added.

"Let's go to the car kids and get out of this rain." Joanne said, giving Johnny a frightened look as she took the two children and pushed past everyone but stopped in front of Mike and told him that he was not welcome at the DeSoto home ever again.

"What the hell was that about?" Chet asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Roy said going after his family.

Johnny stood in the pouring rain looking like he'd just lost his best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Happily Ever After

Johnny didn't feel the rain pelting him or the hands that rushed to catch him as he started to collapse to his knees. He was conscious but numbed by Joanne's harshness. Hands were everywhere, stripping off the heavy white coat, carrying him to a waiting car, trying to dry him off.

He felt nothing but an exhausted haze as the car he was in sped towards Rampart in the early hours of the morning.

"Everything seems to be fine, Roy. The kids are fine physically." Joe Early pronounced to the relief of the worried parents.

"What I'm worried about Doc, is any mental trauma." Roy voiced his concern as he scooped his daughter into his arms and Joanne took Chris.

"You'll just have to wait and see Roy, but if something comes up Dr. Baker can see them, she's tops in her field." Dr Early said walking them out into the harsh hallway light.

A gurney sped around the corner with Dixie in the lead, opening the door to an empty treatment room. Roy heart leapt to his throat as he saw Johnny wiz by him. He took a couple of steps down the hall.

"Roy! We've got to get the kids home and to bed, you have to go to work in the morning." Joanne said sharply which turned Joe's head also.

"Jo, its Johnny…." Roy began.

"And these are your children!" She said sharply, heading down the hall to the exit. Joe gave Roy a puzzled look.

"I never told her about Johnny and she saw for herself what he can do. He scared the kids and her too." Roy muttered in an apologetic voice.

"Daddy, why is Uncle Johnny bad now?" Roy's daughter asked in a very innocent tone that cut him like a knife.

"He's not bad, sugar pop. See, something happened to Uncle Johnny…."

Johnny woke in a haze but sensing the scent of the hospital about him. He moaned as he opened his eyes to the darkened, empty room. No one was there sitting next to him…

No Roy.

A sickening wave of panic overtook him just as the door opened and Dixie slipped into the room.

"Good to see you awake Johnny, you had me worried for a bit." Her smile banished his fears as she came and stood next to the bed and immediately took his pulse.

"There's no one here…where's Roy?"

"He's at work; he's got Bellingham filling in for you."

"My folks, George…."

"Well," Dixie began, seeing the confusion in the young man's eyes. "Your father left your number with the ranch in case they needed him and when George went back to your apartment to get his medicine bag there was a message for your father. They had to go back early this morning. Your mother really wanted to stay, but George said you had a lot of things to work out for yourself. What did he mean by that, Johnny?"

Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess Roy never told Joanne and the kids about me, my abilities. When she saw that little show I put on she naturally freaked and so did the kids. She told me she didn't want to see me again, along with Mike Stoker. Poor Mike, he was the real victim in this. Seems so weird, not seeing Roy here, every time I'd get hurt or sick Roy and Jo would always take me in and fuss over me. Guess those days are gone."

"Yeah, I know. Roy told me that Joanne wants him to transfer. She seems to think there's something evil in you now. Things are pretty tense between them; he's flat out refused to leave 51."

"Awww Dix, what am I gonna do?" Johnny moaned his sadness. "I gotta make things right somehow."

"You will, you always do. Frankly it's Roy's fault for not telling Joanne and the kids." Dixie sided with Johnny. Johnny shook his head.

"No, Roy was trying to protect his family, the whole thing is squarely on my shoulders and I've got to make it right, somehow I've got to make them understand."

Dixie smiled and ruffled the paramedic's hair playfully.

"Well, when you make the world right again, don't forget that we never got to finish our big date."

"Yeah, that's right…..oh crap, what happened with the rental car?" Johnny asked in a panic. Dixie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mike Morton and one of the interns he's been working with took care of it. It was late but we told them you were taken to the hospital and the company was very understanding."

Johnny smiled for the first time in what seemed ages.

"Dix, what would we all do without you?"

"You know Johnny; I ask myself that question everyday."

That day and night passed slowly for Johnny. The only visitors he had were the Emergency staff who checked on him from time to time. Dr. Brackett pronounced him well enough to leave in the morning as long as he took things easy. No word from Roy or the guys made him feel more isolated than ever. Brackett had told him earlier that the whole department seemed to stretched to the limit that shift so there was probably no time for the guys to check in with him.

It was with great relief that Johnny got up the next morning and dressed to leave the hospital. Someone had dropped by with a fresh change of clothes for him and had taken his wet garments. Wet leather was bound to be ruined, another reason to be down in the dumps. As he dressed, he looked in his wallet for cash for the cab, but only found his credit cards. He would have to take a taxi home and that met borrowing money which he hated to do.

Getting off the elevator, he stepped into the quiet Emergency ward to find Chet and Marco waiting for him with big grins.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Picking you up, you moron why else would we be hanging around a hospital on our day off?" Chet said with exasperation.

"We've got some errands to run and thought you might like to tag along, besides Chet said he wanted to buy you lunch."

Johnny did a double take at that. Chet shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you did kinda save my life, I figure it's the least I can do, besides there's this new Chinese place I heard about from B shift."

"I guess I don't have much say in the matter, do I?" Johnny asked, knowing the answer would be in the negative.

"That's right, let's go." Marco ordered, pointing to the door.

"So how's Mike doing?" Johnny said as they finished their lunch. It had been a hectic morning and Marco still had a couple more stops to make.

"Not so hot. He's thinking about transferring," Marco said quietly as he finished his beer. "He's still putting all the blame on himself for everything that happened." Johnny groaned at the news.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine not his. Joanne is upset, the kids are scared of me, she wants Roy to transfer….it's all my fault. Sometimes I just wanna chuck this power and go back to being normal."

"No way you can do that pal, you were never normal to start with." Chet smiled.

"Chet…." Johnny growled.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way, just that you were born with this power and you gotta deal with it. Isn't that what George keeps telling you?"

Johnny nodded, knowing Chet was right.

"I gotta find a way to convince Joanne and the kids that I'm not a monster."

"Roy's holding his ground, said he's not gonna transfer. Things aren't good at the DeSoto house right now. I hate to see those two split up over this." Marco noted somberly as they got up to leave.

The trio walked down the street until they found a music store and entered.

"Gotta get my mom a couple of LP's for her birthday next week." Marco said as he and Chet went in search amongst the large selection. Johnny hung around the front of the store, his mind spinning on how to patch things up with Roy's family. Absently, he gazed inside the glass display cases, his eye suddenly locked on one item in particular.

"Excuse me, could I see that?"

"Certainly, this is a very nice baton, solid ivory. It's an old piece, not made of new ivory. Most are white plastic but this is more of a collector's piece. Are you a conductor?" The sales clerk asked handing the hand carved baton to Johnny. It was a little over a foot long with a finely carved handle. He tapped it in his hands as an idea formed in his mind.

"Uh, no. I have a friend who might like it. How much?"

"Twenty-three dollars." The clerk replied as Chet and Marco joined him.

"I think I found the answer to the DeSoto problem." Johnny smiled as he took out his credit card.

"What are you gonna do with a baton, smack Joanne with it?" Chet wondered as they waited for the clerk to ring up the sale and place the ivory baton in an embellished silk box.

"No, I'm gonna try to use it as an object lesson for the kids. I could use some moral support. Let's all meet at Roy's around four tomorrow. You guys let Cap know and I'll take care of Mike."

"You are a glutton for punishment Johnny." Marco remarked as they exited the shop.

"Yeah Marco, I know but there's an old saying, where much is given, much is required, and I'm required to take care of my brothers." Johnny said with affirmation of what he knew had to be done.

It was close to three the next day when Johnny stood at the door to Mike's apartment.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Mike's voice pitched slightly as the sight of the visitor.

"Well I came to see how you're doing. Mind if I come in?"

"No, please come in. What brings you out to my neck of the woods?" Mike asked closing the door.

"This for starters," Johnny tossed a brightly gift wrapped box to the engineer who caught it. "I think I owe you for that." Johnny smiled as he sat down on the couch. Mike looked at the box with puzzlement before carefully unwrapping it as he sat down next to Johnny. He laughed lightly as he opened the box and pulled out a brand new wrist watch.

"John, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes it did. It's my fault your watch got ruined," Johnny leaned back on the couch and looked over to Mike with a penetrating glance. "Besides, I've heard you've been beating yourself up pretty bad over this whole thing. This is my responsibility Mike, if anyone let the ball drop it was me. I should have been more cautious and less cocky. I endangered my brothers and there's no excuse for that, and don't even think of transferring, I won't allow it."

Mike smiled at Johnny's bravado.

"Funny, last time I saw you in uniform you were not wearing bugles."

Johnny leaned towards Mike and he could see the tell tale signs of Johnny's exhaustion still lingering.

"But last time you saw me I was wearing the five feathers of my brothers and five feathers out rank bugles any time in my book. We both made mistakes and we have to learn to forgive ourselves and move forward."

"It may take me awhile…." Mike admitted.

"Just as long as you stick around to let us help you, besides you can't leave me with Chet. I need all the help I can get with that idiot," Johnny grinned as he slowly rose from the couch. "C'mon and help me mend fences with the DeSotos. The whole crew is coming, should be a blast."

"Johnny, what's up your sleeve now?" Mike asked as he grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

"It's not what's up my sleeve, but what's in my jacket, my most curious Engineer."

Roy was a bit more than surprised when he opened the front door to find the whole crew standing there grinning.

"Uh, what's going on?" was all that the befuddled paramedic could get out as the men trooped into the house.

"We've come to talk to Jo and the kids." Johnny answered simply as Joanne came into the room. She couldn't hide her shock and surprise.

"Johnny, Mike I don't want you in my house, now…"

"C'mon Joanne, let Johnny have a chance, please?" Cap said stepping forward, his height making him a very commanding presence in the room.

"I'm not going to change my mind. There's something evil about having powers like that." She said in her defense.

"Geeze Joanne, there's always been something evil about Johnny. How come you never noticed before?" Chet grinned innocently.

Roy put an arm around his wife's waist.

"The least you can do is hear his side of the story." He spoke quietly to her.

"Alright, come in the living room and sit down and I'll try to keep an open mind."

"You know," Roy said as everyone sat down, "I take most of the blame for this mess. I should have told Jo and the kids when things started two months ago, but I guess I was too afraid of what they'd say."

"Since you just told me what really happened back then…Roy why didn't you tell me then? Some madman tried to kill you for your soul and now this witch is running around…"

"She's gone and will never come back, that I can promise you." Johnny said solemnly. Joanne looked at him earnestly.

"Then give it up, get rid of the power. It can't be good for you, Johnny. You don't need it. Roy said there hasn't been a Fire Dancer for over three hundred years, so why now?"

Johnny looked much older than his actual age when he replied.

"I can't Jo. I was born to do this. I tried to deny the power and did pretty good until George came and told me it was time to take it up," Johnny took a deep sigh as he leaned forward in the chair, clasping his hands together. "Joanne, I can't promise you won't be affected by what I do. I can't promise Roy or the kids absolute safety, no more than I can promise they won't get run down by a car next week, but you have my solemn word that I will die before I let anything happen to them. These men, they are my brothers and more than just brothers in our work. The tribe has made them my family and that makes you family, even more than before."

Johnny took a deep breath and then continued.

"Roy and I are bound by much more than words. Our blood has melded together to defeat a great evil. There's something cosmic about it, I can't explain it only that this thing has drawn us closer than before."

A look of sheer horror swept the woman's face.

"Oh my god, you two aren't sleeping together, are you?"

The room erupted with laughter from the men, except for Roy who look mortified.

"Jo! How could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, I have offered to hold Roy's hand at night if he gets scared." Johnny grinned.

"I haven't taken him up on his offer." Roy replied flatly.

The laughter died down and Mike took the moment to speak.

"Joanne, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I would never do anything to hurt the kids."

"Roy said you were under a spell. This is so hard to understand…I mean I know what you're all saying is true, but I just wish you hadn't kept me out of the loop. Part of me feels betrayed, like you don't trust me."

"I made a mistake by not telling you, Jo. I'm sorry." Johnny said with a half hearted smile, noticing the two children that entered the room. They slowly walked around the far side of the room to avoid Johnny and quickly clung to their parents.

"Mommy said Uncle Johnny couldn't come anymore and neither could Uncle Mike." Chris asked his father as he climbed up on his knee.

"Uncle Johnny scares me." Jenny cried, hugging her mother tightly. Everyone could see how the children's words cut Johnny deeply. He loved the children as if they were his own and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to scare them so.

Roy motioned to Jenny to come and sit on his lap and he held both his children tightly.

"Uncle Johnny's powers are not bad; in fact they are very good. He saved you both from those bad creatures, didn't he?"

Both children nodded.

"Now, we've talked about this. Uncle Johnny didn't mean to scare you with the fire, but there was nothing else he could do. Sometimes things don't go the way we want them too but we have to accept that. You both have to learn to accept Uncle Johnny for who he is now."

"Can Uncle Johnny make a pony for me?" Jenny asked simply. Roy rolled his eyes as a soft ripple of laughter filled the room.

"No princess, I can't, but I've got something I'd like to show you both," Johnny beckoned the children to come to see him. Reluctantly they left the safety of their father and went across the room. Johnny reached into his pocked and pulled out the ivory baton he'd purchased the day before. "You know what I've got here? Something to show you that I can do stuff besides make fire, now watch."

Johnny pointed the baton tip just over the heads of the children and focused the fire through the baton, but diffusing it along the way so from the tip came a shower of blue sparkles.

The two children giggled as the shimmering sparks tickled their skin.

"It's like a sparkler!" Chris announced.

"It's so pretty!" Jenny giggled as she danced around in the sparkles that fell about. Johnny stopped the display.

"How did you do that?" Cap asked him in a low voice.

"I was up all night practicing." Johnny replied before he addressed the kids, "Now do you understand that I'm not a bad guy?"

Jenny and Chris jumped up on the couch and into Johnny's lap, hugging and kissing him.

"I love you, Uncle Johnny!" Jenny squealed.

"Me too!" Chris added, "But we're having bad dreams about those monsters."

"You won't anymore, I've got something that's gonna fix that." He announced as he rummaged through this outer jacket pocket. He pulled out a small glass dish with a domed top. The clear glass was molded with a diamond pattern. "This is called a fairy light; it's an old fashioned night light before they had electricity. It was my grandmother's and now it's yours." Johnny held the base in his left hand and with his right produced a small blue flame that he placed on the base of the light. He put the cover over it and held it out to the children. The blue flame made a myriad of patterns against the pressed glass.

"You put this in your bedroom and it will chase away the bad dreams, I promise."

The children looked over to their parents with confused expressions.

"Daddy said we should never ever play with fire." Chris voiced his and his sister's concerns.

"This is the only exception to the rule. John?" Roy asked, motioning for him to make the fire in his hand again. He closed his right hand and opened it to reveal a small flame similar to the one in the glass.

"Back at the reservation I'm called the Fire Dancer because I can make the blue fire and bend it to my will. The fire is sacred to my people and it can only hurt people who do wrong."

"Does that mean you're a policeman now?" Jenny asked.

"In a way I am. When bad people use magic against good people it's my duty to step in and make things right, but that doesn't take the place of me being a paramedic or working with your dad."

Roy looked to Joanne.

"So, are we good again?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, we are good again and since you're all here why don't we have a cook out for dinner tonight?"

The DeSoto children cheered loudly and jumped up and down while the crew of 51 accepted the invitation.

"….and since then everything has been fine at Station 51." Old Bill smiled as he finished his story.

"They lived happily ever after?" Sally asked.

"Who's spreading rumors about happily ever afters?" Johnny asked from the doorway of the room where he and Roy managed to catch the last of Bill's tale.

"Johnny, Roy! I was just telling the kids here a story about you and the fellas."

"Another one of Old Bill's Tall Tales I take it?" Roy grinned as they entered the room and went to see Sally.

"We heard you're going home today." Johnny asked, noticing she was wearing the necklace he had made for her.

"Yes I am! Bill told us a great story about how you defeated a wicked witch! Did it really happen the way he told it?"

"Well, I've never known Old Bill to lie, so it must have been true." Johnny smiled, looking over at Jack.

"Yeah, it was a cool story I guess, but all that jazz about you making fire was a bit much." Jack said with a sneer as a call came over the HT.

"Well, duty calls, see ya princess!" Johnny smiled as he gave Sally a quick kiss on the cheek. He stopped and went to Jack's bedside.

"Can't believe everything you hear these days." Johnny narrowed his crystal brown eyes as he produced a flame around his right hand that made the boy jump.

"Johnny! Let's hit it!" Roy barked as Johnny quickly caught up with him.

"Kid didn't believe you so you had to show him." Roy chastised as they got into the elevator.

"Well seeing is believing, besides who's gonna pay attention to a ten year old kid or an old retired firefighter telling fantastic tales?"

"At least my kids can keep a secret…Johnny what if that kid blabs all over the county about what he saw?" Roy asked with genuine concern. Johnny just grinned and put a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Relax Roy. Everything is fine, you know you are too uptight about stuff. You really need to relax more. Maybe we should go fishing, just the two of us…."

The End


End file.
